Our Hero Academia
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa. CHAP 9 UPDATE![Please, Welcome the new ARC!] 'Two World ARC'
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Boku No Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warn : PowerfulNaru, OOC, Typo. Etc.**

 **Summary : Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa.**

 **P.s. : don"t like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 1 : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **...**

Duak!

Seorang remaja 13 tahun berambut kuning tengah di pukuli di sebuah taman oleh remaja lain seumurannya.

"Hentikan! Sakit!" Remaja itu memohon sambil tetap mencoba melindungi kepala dan tubuhnya yang sedang di pukuli.

"Hahaha! Anak tanpa bakat sepertimu lebih baik mati" ucap seorang remaja berkaca mata yang dapat mengubah tangannya menjadi sebuah batu.

Mereka tertawa sambil memukuli remaja malah yang sudah menangis kesakitan.

"Hentikan itu!" Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka terdengar suara seorang pria yang membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh kebelakang.

Itu adalah seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya dan memakai head protector berlambang daun. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang pahlawan yang tidak terlalu terkenal yang bertugas di sekitar kawasan taman, walau begitu dia lumayan kuat dengan kemampuan mengendalikan listriknya.

"I-itu Kakashi! Lari! Lari!" Remaja berkacamata tadi menjerit ketakutan dan lari dengan di ikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati remaja yang masih menangis di bawah pohon itu.

"Berhentilah menangis" Kakashi berucap lembut sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya kepada remaja itu.

Remaja itu berhenti menangis lalu menatap Kakashi.

"Kau! Kau adalah Hatake Kakashi bukan?" Anak itu tiba-tiba bertanya dengan semangat yang membuat Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya dan menyimoan kembali sapu tangannya.

"Benar, aku adalah Kakashi Hatake" jawabnya dengan smiling eye miliknya.

Remaja berambut kuning itu langsung menyodorkan buku dan pulpen yang ia keluarkan dari tas miliknya.

"Bolehkah... aku meminta tanda tanganmu!?" Remaja itu bertanya dengan semangat dengan sedikit melompat-lompat.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab kakashi dan menada tangani buku remaja itu.

"Kyaaaa! Ini akan menjadi buku keramatku!" Teriak remaja itu dengan bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa mereka memukulimu?" Remaja tadi langsung terdiam dan menunduk.

"Aku..., tak memiliki bakat, aku juga memiliki tingkat intelektual yang rendah sehingga membuatku masih di kelas 8 walau sudah 13 tahun. Walau begitu. Aku ingin masuk SMA Yuei" ucap remaja itu dengan semangat ketika mungatakan keinginannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Kakashi kembali bertanya kepada remaja itu.

Remaja itu menantap Kakashi.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku adalah fans beratmu!" Remaja bernama Naruto itu tersenyum lebar ketika mengatakan bahwa dia adalah fans berat Kakashi.

"Hoah, benarkah itu!?" Kakashi kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Hm! Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali muncul pada saat ada perampokan bank. Kau sangat hebat melawan perampok-perampok itu. Pahlawan tak ada yang datang menolong karena para perampok itu tak memiliki kekuatan dan di sekitar situ tak ada kamera yang merekam kejadian tersebut. Tapi aku berada di sana dan menjadi salah satu sandra yang kau selamatkan. Setelah itu aku selalu mengamati mu, mau itu dari tv atau aku mencari langsung karena spotmu muncul hanya di sekitar sini, aku menyukaimu karena kau selalu menegakkan keadilan walau itu hanya sebuah pencurian dot bayi, ketika pahlawan lain hanya ingin ketenaran dengan membuka seluruh wajah mereka dan hanya melaksanakan tugas besar atau setidaknya melawan musuh yang memiliki bakat agar menaikkan nama mereka, kau datang dengan wajah yang tertutup dan melakukan semua perkerjaan pahlawan walau itu hanya sebuah pencurian dot bayi atau pencurian pakaian dalam wanita. Karena itu, aku sangat-sangat menyukai mu. Hatake kakashi" cerita Naruto membuat Kakashi tertegun.

"Nak, apa kau mau menjadi pahlawan?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kakashi membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Apa..., aku bisa?" Naruto bertanya dengan perlahan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tentu saja, tapi..." Kakashi menggantuk kalimatnya yang membuat Naruto menjadi semakin pesimis.

"Tubuhmu itu tidak ideal dan terlalu gemuk, kusarankan kau lakukan latihan ini. Karena jujur saja aku sama sepertimu dulu tapi karena latihan ini tubuhku menjadi ideal seperti sekarang" ucap Kakashi sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas hvs tua yang berisi banyak sekali menu latihan.

"Berlatihlah dengan giat dan jumpai aku lagi di sini 10 bulan lagi di mulai dari sekarangA" ucap Kakashi yang membelakangi Naruto dengan suara yang tegas.

Beberapa langkah berjalan Naruto dan melihat Kakashi yang menghilang di telan oleh kegelapan.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mencari Kakashi yang menghilang tapi tak dapat ia temukan.

Naruto kembali melihat ke kertas hvs tua itu.

"Senin : Lari 10 km, 100 kali push up, 100 kali squad dan 100 kali sit up. Hm.. bukannya semuanya sama saja? Hanya berbuah di setiap pergantian bulan. Hm? Apa ini? Ngupil dengan kaki 2x sehari?" Naruto bergumam-gumam gaje sambil membaca menu latihan yang tadi di beri oleh Kakashi.

"Hahh... tampaknya aku tak akan bisa" ucap Naruto kembali berfikir pesimis.

Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman sambil tertunduk dan berjalan pelan.

Naruto berjalan melewati sebuah terowongan dan berpapasan dengan seorang anak berambut hijau dengan wajah yang berbintik.

Dia mengenali anak itu, dia adalah Midoria Izuku dari kelas 8-9. Dia juga seorang anak yang tak memiliki bakat atau 'Quirk' namun dia tak pantamg menyerah dan memiliki tekat yang tinggi untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Izuku dengan buku pahlawan masa depannya mencoba menjadi pahlawan walau tanpa bakat.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan.

"Kau... Izuku Midoria kan?" Naruto bertanya dan Izuku berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Ha'i! Aku adalah Izuku Midoria" jawab Izuku dengan ceria.

"Aku... akan mengalahkanmu!" Ucap Naruto dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya walau dengan tubuh gemuk meninggalkan Izuku yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apakah aku begitu bodoh? Hanya karna tak memiliki bakat aku menyerah? Tidak! Aku..., akan menjada pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa! Aku adalah.. Uzumaki Naruto!" Dari sudut matanya keluar setitik air mata dan matanya yang tadi layu dan pesimis sudah berganti dengan pandangan yang tajam dan semangat.

...

Naruto memulai latihannya hari ini. Di mulai dengan lari 10 km.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Naruto ngos-ngosan dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Dia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kebelakang.

'Kussso!' Dia masih bisa melihat rumah dari jarak 4 meter.

"Semangat!" Dia meneriaki dirinya sendiri kemudian lanjut berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Beberapa jam berlari (dengan total berlari hanya 20 menit) dia akhirnya beristirahat di taman dan tiduran di sana.

"Kusso... aku lelah sekali" gumamnya lalu menutup matanya dengan renca untuk tidur sekejap.

"Ampun..." dia mendengar suara sendu dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Hahaha jangan banyak bicara kau!"

Buak

Bug!

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara itu.

Akhirnya ia menemukan asalnya.

Dia dapat melihat seorang anak smp kelas 1 sedang di pukuli oleh 4 orang anak sma Yuei.

Naruto langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Berhenti!"

Pukulan salah seorang murid terhenti dan mereka semua menatap Naruto yang berlari dengan susah payah ke arah mereka.

Naruto berdiri di depan anak smp berambit hitam tersebut untuk melindungi anak tersebut.

"Siapa kau hah!?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai bandana kuning menutupi rambutnya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin meminta kalian menghentikan tindakan kalian!" Ucap Naruto lantang dan para anak sma itu malah tersenyum.

Duak!

Pemimpin mereka meninju perut gendut Naruto dengan kuat dengan bakat membesarkan tangannya, membuat Naruto berlutu di tanah dan memuntahkan sedikit darah.

Trak!

Anak sma itu kembali menyerang Naruto dengan menginnjak kepalanya.

"Hahaha! Apa yang kau bisa lakukan hah? Kau hanya orang gemuk yang tak berguna" ucapnya dengan tertawa dan semakin kuat menginjak kepala Naruto.

"Aku hanya meminta ugh! Kalian berhenti" Naruto berucap dengan suara yang kecil.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar. Hahahaha!" Remaja itu menendang perut Naruto sedangkan teman-temannya kembali memukuli remaja smp tadi.

'Sakit! Apa aku harus menyarah pada takdir? Tidak! Tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan anak tanpa bakat sepertiku?' Naruto berucap dengan batinnya.

Ia dapat melihat murid Yuei itu memukulnya dalam gerakan slowmotion, apakah kesadarannya akan segera hilang? Sehingga dia melihat hal yang tak mungkin itu.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan Kakashi dan Izuku.

'Aku mungkin adalah seorang anak tanpa bakat namun!'

Tap!

Naruto menangkap kaki remaja Sma Yuei itu.

'Namun!'

Naruto berdiri secara perlahan dengan pandangan mata tajamnya.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi pahlawan terkuat!"

Duak!

Naruto menghantamkan uppercut ke dagu remaja sma itu hingga membuatnya terlempar.

Teman-temannya langsung berlari ke arah anak sma itu dan membopongnya dengan pandangan takut ke arah Naruto.

"A-arigatou!" Anak smp yang di pukuli tadi ternyata seorang perempuan, dia tadi terlalu fokus kepada berandalan tadi sehingga tak memperhatikan siapa yang mereka tindas.

"Ah iya.. domo-domo" ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sekali lagi arigatou karena telah menolongku" ucap gadis itu lagi dengan membungkuk di depan Naruto.

"Iya.. sama-sama, btw kau ini siapa?" Naruto bertanya kepada gadis itu dan diapun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku adalah Katsuno Ani, bakatku hanyalah mengeluarkan sepasang sayap kecil" ucap gadis bernama Ani itu sambil cengengesan.

"Kalau kamu siapa?" Ani berbalik bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ah.. aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, aku tak memiliki bakat. Namun begitu aku akan tetap akan berusaha menjadi pahlawan terkuat!" Jawab Naruto.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, ketika kau telah menjadi seorang pahlawan terkuat. Aku lah yang akan mewawancaraimu. Karena mimpiku adalah sebagai seorang jurnalis. Ini sudah sore. Aku sebaiknya pulang. Jaa~" Ani kemudian membungkuk sekali lagi di depan Naruto lalu berlari pulang dengan sekali melambaikan tangnnya kepada Naruto.

"Katsuno Ani ya. Nama yang bagus" ucap Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

...

Semenjak saat itu, Naruto berlatih dengan giat. Tak hanya di rumah. Ia juga latihan di sekolah seperti berlariengelilingi sekolah (ok. Ini karena dia datang telat)

Tak terasa, 10 bulan sudah. Tubuh Naruto sudah sangat berubah(muka sih kagak). Tubuh Naruto yang di penuhi oleh lemak-lemak kini sudah di gantikan oleh otot-otot yang kekar. Dia merasa tak percaya dengan hasil yang ia dapatlan, hanya dengan latihan ringan saja dia bisa mendapat tubuh yang kuat. Dia percaya, hasilnya ini juga di dorong oleh Will atau tekatnya.

Seperti yang di janjikan, Narutopun mendatangi taman uang sudah di tunggu oleh Kakashi.

"Kau sudah cukup berubah ya. Apa kau siap untuk menjadi pahlawan?"

"Ya. Aku siap!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Saya kembali lagi. Hm... maaf untuk fic kemarin yang belum dan tak akan di update lagi karena Author merasa down kalau mau ngelanjutinnya dan fic ini hanyalah sedikit ide saya.**

 **Semoga kalian suka. Dan saya tak meberima flame(soalnya gak pande ngapusnya :v)**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ LogOut~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Boku No Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warn : PowerfulNaru, OOC, Typo. Etc.**

 **Summary : Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa.**

 **P.s. : don"t like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 2 : The Test For Power**

 **...**

" sekarang, latihlah aku agar bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan mata tajam.

"Baiklah" jawab Kakashi santai sambil mengeluarkan buku dari kantong kecilnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu-" Kakashi menggantung kalimatnnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lonceng.

"Kau harus bisa merebut lonceng ini" ucap Kakashi dengan tatapan mata serius dengan senyum tipis di balik maskernya.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Kakashi.

"Ini sungguh mudah" gumam Naruto dan mau mengambil lonceng itu.

Sring!

Duak!

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan muncul di belakangnya lalu menendang Naruto hingga terpental ke depan.

Srrttt!

Naruto menahan dirinya dengan menyeretkan kakinya ketanah.

"Itu curang" ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan untuk 'merebut' bukan 'mengambil'" ucap Kakashi masih setia dengan buku nistanya.

"Hoohh... begitu rupanya" gumam Naruto dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar.

Srash!

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga sehingga membuat tanah yang ia injak terlempar, dia langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kepada Kakashi.

Tap!

Duak!

Kakashi dapat menahan pukulan Naruto yang begitu kuat sehingga membuat angin berhembus dengan kencang menekan tubuh Kakashi.

'I-ini! Pukulan All Might!' Kakashi tersentak merasakan pukulan dari tangan Naruto.

"Jangan terkejut! Aku tak berlatih sendirian selama 10 bulan ini. Aku juga punya teman yang sedang berlatih dengan keras" ucap Naruto dan menarik tangan kanannya dan mengangkat kaki kanannya ke arah kepala Kakashi.

Wush!

Kakashi menunduk dan menendang kaki kiri Naruto.

Duak!

Namun sebelum sempat mengenai kaki kiri Naruto, Naruto sudah melompat dengan kaki kirinya dan menendang wajah Kakashi dengan telak sehingga membuat Kakashi oleng dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"tak buruk" ucap Kakashi dan mengangkat headprotektornya dengan perlahan dan menunjukkan pupil kirinya yang berwarna merah dan memiliki 3 tomoe yang mengelilinginya.

Naruto kaget melihatnya namun tetap maju untuk menyerang Kakashi.

Tap!

Kakashi menangkap tangan kanan Naruto dengan satu tangan.

"Heh!" Naruto melepas kepalan tangannya dan menarik tangan Kakashi dengan tujuan untuk menyikut wajahnya.

Tap!

Lagi-lagi Kakashi dengan mudah menahan serang Naruto dan kini wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

"Tatap mataku, Naruto!" Teriaknya.

Sring!

Naruto serasa tersedot oleh pupil merah yang di putari oleh 3 tomoe itu dan dia menyadari dia sedang terikat di sebuah salib di atas genangan darah dengan Kakashi yang berdiri di depannya sambil membawa pedang.

"Ini adalah duniaku, dan kau akan kusiksa selama 48 jam di sini" ucap Kakashi dan Naruto malah tersenyum.

"Begitukah?"

Pyar!

Rantai yang mengikat tangan Naruto hancur seperti kaca dan Naruto melompat ke arah Kakashi dan menyikut wajahnya.

Sring!

"Gyah!" Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Heh, aku selalu mengikutimu. Jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan bakat mu yang lain, yaitu ilusi. Kau anak ajaib Kakashi lau memiliki banyak bakat" gumam Naruto.

Kakashi tertunduk dengan tubuh bergetar dan tertawa.

"Melawan jurus ilusi ku? Haha, jangan bercanda. Tanpa bakat mata kau tak bisa membatalkan jurus ini"

Jleb!

Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di belakang Naruto dan menusuknya dengan sebuah katana panjang menembus jantung Naruto.

"Ini mungkin sebuah ilusi, tapi ini sangat menyakitkan" ucap Kakashi di belakang Naruto dengan tatapan psikopat.

Srash!

Kakashi menarik turun pedangnya membelah tubuh Naruto menjadi dua dan membuat Naruto terlentang ke tanah bersimbah darah seolah dia sedang terlentang di danau darah segar.

"Hahaha! Sampai jumpa, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Jrash!

Sring!

Bruk!

Naruto ambruk di depan Kakashi dan Kakashi menahan tubuhnya agar tak terhempas ketanah.

"Tadi itu lumayan, Naruto" ucapnya pelan dan menyayat bagi nadi Naruto dan menyayat bagian nadinya sampai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sekarang kau akan menjadi pewarisku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau adalah pewaris dari Sharingan No Kakashi. Ninja dari dimensi lain" ucapnya dan menyatukan kedua darah mereka.

...

Naruto terbangun di taman pada tengah malam.

Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengedarkan pandangan.

"Sudah malam" gumamnya entah pada siap.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Kakashi dan ia melihay sebuah surat di sampingnya.

 _Untuk Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Dalam jangka waktu yang pendek, kau sudah memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat. Aku yakin kau begitu giat berlatih dengan All Might dan pewarisnya. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama berada di dunia mu. Aku harus kembali dan melanjutkan mimpiku. Ku harap kau juga mewujudkan mimpimu untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa. Dan ku harap kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku sebaik-baiknya. Kau adalah satu-satunya pewarisku._

 _Ttd. Hatake Kakashi_

Naruto menangis membaca surat yang sebenarnya tidak sedih itu, dia hanya menangis karena dia merasakan kehilangan. Memang Kakashi tak terlalu dekat dan baru saja berjumoa dua kali dengannya. Namun ia mengatakan kembali keduniannya apakah itu berarti Kakashi meninggal dunia?

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruto menjerit sekuatnya sampai suaranya menghilang karena di bawa oleh angin. Ini merupakan hal yang paling ia benci. Dia membenci sesuatu yang bernama ending dan perpisahan. Yang ia harapkan adalah semua orang akan selalu ada tanpa menghilang.

"Sensei! Aku... akan menjadi pahlawan terhebat" janjinya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangnnya.

 **TBC**

 **Hm... mulai gak enak di baca? Mohon di maklumi, saya adalah tipe orang yang semakin lama semakin gak jelas. Jadi saya harap kalian tak begitu berharap pada fic ini. Dan saya harap gak ada yang flame karena bakal buat saya down hehe. Contoh fic yang discount karena down ya. 'Naruto The Super Warrior' memang gak banyak yang flame tapi cukup membuat down.**

 **Dan... terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk memvaca dan meriview fic ini. Hm... saya akan buat Naruto memiliki kekuatan Ninja tapi ia lebih sering memakai taijutsu karena dia secara diam-diam juga di latih oleh All Might, sebenarnya chap depan kepingin di buat flashbacknya tapi takut banyak yang protes. Haha.. malah kebanyakan curhat.**

 **Ok deh..**

 **See You Next Chapter!**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ LogOut~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Boku No Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warn : PowerfulNaru, OOC, Typo. Etc.**

 **Summary : Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa.**

 **P.s. : don"t like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 3 : Senior High School Yuei**

 **...**

All Might, dia adalah pahlawan terhebat di dunia, dia adalah sang simbol perdamaian bagi dunia ini.

Tak ada yang tau nama aslinya, umur, maupun bakatnya. Dia adalah pahlawan favoritku. Dia selalu tersenyum ketika menyelamatkan ataupun melawan para Penjahat.

Namun, setelah bertarung melawan seorang penjahat beberapa tahun yang lalu, mengakibatkan luka yang begitu dalam baginya sehingga dia hanya bisa menjadi pahlawan selama 3 jam dalam sehari.

Dan aku, Izuku Midoriya. Anak tanpa bakat yang ia beri harapan agar menjadi pahlawan terhebat sepertinya.

 **...**

"Izuku, apakau sudah membawa bekalmu?" wanita yang sedikit gemuk dengan warna rambut hijau ini adalah ibuku.

"Sudah" jawabku singkat karena sedang fokus memasang tali sepatu.

"Bagaimana dengan sapu tangan? Air minum? atau pakaian ganti?"

"Sudah, sudah. Kaa-san, aku tak ingin pergi ke kolam renang. Jadi tak perlu membawa baju ganti" jawabku. Akupun berdiri dan memakai tasku.

Ku buka pintu dan menatap wajah ibuku sekali lagi.

"Ittekimasu" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan kemudian keluar rumah dengan semangat yang membara.

 **...**

Aku sampai di depan gerbang sma yang paling ku impikan. Sma Yuei, memiliki ijazah dari sma ini adalah salah satu syarat untuk masuk kedalam agensi pahlawan.

"Jantungku deg-degan dan perutku mual seperti ingin bab" gumamku sambil berjalan pelan dan memegang perutku.

Slik!

"Heh!" Aku terkejut, jarak antara lantai dan wajahku hanya sekitar satu jengkal.

Aku melihat kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku berusaha bangkit secara perlahan. Ini terasa seperti tak ada gravitasi.

"Berjalanlah dengan hati-hati. Kalau jatuh bisa gawat" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Aku menjadi glagapan untuk menanggapinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk bicara dengan gadis seusiaku.

"Ah... ia... a-arigatou" ucapku sambil tersipu malu sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya dari jauh.

"Berjalanlah dengan baik. Deku!"

Tok!

Kaacchan, sebutanku untuk teman masa kecilku yang satu. Dia adalah sosok yang begitu menginspirasiku. Angan-angannya, semangatnya ya.. walau aku sering di buli olehnya. Tetap saja dia adalah sosok yang begitu penting bagi pertumbuhanku menjadi sosok yang seperti sekarang.

Dia baru saja berjalan melewatiku dan menjitak kepalaku dengan kuat.

"Ohh... Izuku!" Seseorang menyapaku dan aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyapa.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, 2 tahun lalu aku tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud ketika kami berpapasan di terowongan. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Dia juga adalah anak tanpa bakat sepertiku dan ya... tekatnya yang kuat juga membuatnya memijakkan kakinya di sini berdampingan dengan orang-orang yang berbakat.

"Ohayou" ucapku sambil berbungkuk didepannya bagaimanapun dia tetap lebih tua dariku

"Hm" dia menjawab singkat dan kamipun mulai berjalan bersama menuju ruang perkumpulan murid yang mendaftar.

 **...**

Kamipun tiba di ruangan itu, ruangan ini mirip dengan ruangan untuk menonton di bioskop.

"Selamat datang, murid-murid baru. Tanpa basa-basi kalian lagi. Aku akan menyampaikan beberapa hal sebelum kalian memulai tes masuknya" ucap seorang guru dengan kalung yang mirip dengan loudspeaker lalu bergeser ke sisi layar dan muncul 3 gambar robot berwarna hitam.

"Yang pertama, sama seperti yang ada di kartu tes kalian. Kalian akan melawan ke 3 robot ini. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki nilai yang berbeda sesuai dengan tipe robotnya. Mulai dari yang terkecil yaitu 1 sampai yang terbesar yaitu 3. Kalian harus mengahancurkan mereka dan dapatkan nilai yang tertinggi untuk lulus. Ada pertanyaan?" Pria itu menjelaskan apa yang harus kami lakukan agar dapat lulus.

Seorang anak berkaca mata dan berbaju biru mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat.

"Ya, anak berkaca mata!" Pria itu menunjuknya dan semua lampu mati dan menyisihkan sebuah lampu untuk si anak berkacamata itu.

"Begini, di kartu ini ada 4 buah gambar, apakah ini sebuah kesalahan cetak? Dan untuk anak berambut hijau dan berwajah bintik-" dia menggantung kalimatnya dan menunjuk ke arahku yang membuatku kaget.

"Kau terlalu banyak ngoceh. Terimakasih sensei" ucapnya dan membungkuk lalu duduk kembali.

Guru tadi terdiam melihat tingkah lakunya yang menurutnya terlalu kaku.

"Entok... ekhem.. maksudku... itu adalah sebuah robot yang bernilai 0 dan kalian kusarankan menjauhinya karena dia adalah tipe robot yang akan mengamuk bila berada di kerumuni banyak orang. Dan satu lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Lampauilah PLUS ULTRA!" Ucapnya dengan teriakan yang bersemangat ketika mengantakan Plus Ultra diikuti semua murid baru termasuk aku.

 **...**

Aku akhirnya sampai di lokasi tempur G. Aku tak dapat melihat wajah yang familiar. Mungkin mereka tak membiarkan satu murid berada di lokasi pertempuran yang ada murid dari satu sekolah yang sama.

"Hm..." aku bergumam kecil dan menoleh ke arah kanan untuk melihat para peserta ujian yang lain. "Beberapa dari mereka terlihat lemah" gumamku sambil melihat mereka satu per satu.

Pandanganku terhenti melihat seorang anak yang memiliki dua warna rambut yang berbeda di bagian kanan berwarna putih dan di bagian lainnnya memiliki warna merah.

Jrkkk!

Pintu besar itu terbuka, dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Para peserta langsung merangsek masuk sedangkan aku hanya berjalan santai.

Sepertinya kepribadianku agak berubah setelah berlatih sendirian karena di tinggal Kakashi-sensei, mungkin ini pengaruh dari kekuatan yang dia 'wariskan' kepadaku.

"Target di temukan!" Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar suara robotic dari arah belakangku, akupun menoleh dan melihat 5 biji robot yang bernilai 3.

"Kalian terlalu menggangguku" ucapku sambil memasang kuda-kudaku dan memandang mereka satu persatu secara bergantian.

Srk!

Aku langsung merangsek maju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Satu!" Aku berucap sambil memukul bagian leher dari robot itu hingga tembus. Ku cabut kepalanya itu dan melompat kebelakang dan melempatkan kepala yang kucabut tadi ke robot kedua yang sudah berada di hadapanku hingga mengancurkan kepalanya.

Blaar!

Kedua robot itu meledak secara bersamaan, aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Target terkunci!"

Wush!

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sepasang misil sedang melesat ke arahku.

Trang!

Trang!

Ku tendang dua rudal itu hingga melesat ke atas dan lalu aku berlari ke arah robot ke tiga yang menembakkan rudal kepadaku.

Duak!

Aku tak sengaja melonggarkan pertahanku dan dari arah kananku robot ke empat menubrukku dengan kuat hingga membuatku terpental beberapa meter.

"Cih!" Aku mendecih dan berusaha berdiri.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, calon pahlawan terkuat"

Brush!

 **...**

Izuku sedang berlari mencari robot untuk di hancurkan. Namun percuma karena ketika dia berjumpa dengan robot tadi. Dia tak daoat melakukan apa-apa dan malah membiarkan orang lain mengambil jatahnya.

 **Tiittt! Tittt! Tittt!**

Sebuah sirine berbunyi dan orang-orang berhamburan melarikan diri.

'Ada apa ini?' Izuku bertanya dalam hati melihat sebuah robot yang amat besar.

'Wanjrrr! Gede amat!' Ia menjadi panik dan mencoba berlari mundur namun ia terpeleset dan terpaksa harus merangkak.

"I-itai!" Rangkakkannya terpaksa berhenti ketika mendengar suara rintihan yang suaranya yang familiar. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat gadis yang menyelamatkan dirinya di gerbang sedang terjepit dan tak bisa bergerak.

 _Tak perduli seberapa besar musuh yang harus di hadapi. Seorang pahlawan harus tetap berdiri dengan gagah._

Dia berdiri dengan perlahan dan mulai berjalan ke arah gadis yang akan terlindas oleh robot besar itu.

 _Selain melawan musuh, tugas utama seorang pahlawan adalah menyelamatlan warga._

Jalan santainya mulai menjadi jalan cepat dan lari kecil.

 _Ada dua tipe pahlawan, pahlawan yang hanya menjadi pahlawan dan pahlawan yang ingin menggapai puncak._

Muncul garis panjang yang mirip dengan urat berwarna merah menjalar dari kaki hingga kepalanya.

 _Dan untuk menggapai puncak kau harus melompat setinggi mungkin._

Brrzzz!

Izuku lamgsung menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna merah. Ia melompat langsung melewati celah jari robot itu dan mencapai kepalannya.

 _Dan ini adalah langkah awalmu._

"SMMASSH!"

Blaarrr!

 **...**

"Haaahh! Haaahhh!" Naruto berdiri dengan memegang lututnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Di sekitarnya banyak puing-puing robot yang ia kalahkan. Setelah mengalahlan ke 5 robot tadi, ia langsung berlari mencari banyak robot agar ia dapat lulus.

"Aku sudah berada di batas aman kurasa" gumamnya dan kemudian berdiri tegak, kemudian kembali berjalan santai melewati orang-orang yang terduduk kelelahan. Ujian baru saja selesai dan ia mendapat nilai 50 tanpa poin penyelamatan.

"Aku harap setelah ini, akan ada tugas yang begitu menantang" ucapnya lalu menghilanh di telan kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana? Ada peningkatan? Sepertinya ada yang janggal dari gaya penulisan saya kali ini. Tapi saya tak tahu apa. Kalau ada yang mengetahuinya diharapkan melapor agar dapat saya perbaiki (jika mampu).**

 **Dan saya harap Naruto tak terkesan terlalu cold atau dark dan sebenarnya Izuku juga seorang MC di fic ini tapi saya agak kebingungan untuk fokus dengan 2 karakter tersebut.**

 **Oklah segini saja untuk kali ini.**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ LogOut~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Our Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Boku No Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warn : PowerfulNaru, OOC, Typo. Etc.**

 **Summary : Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa.**

 **P.s. : don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 4 : First Day**

 **P.S : hmhm... maksih yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview terutama untuk Devil-san dan Fahzi Luchifer-san Terimakasih untuk sarannya ya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **...**

 **Naruto's POV**

Hah... begitu membosankan, tinggal dirumah sangat membosankan. Di tambah dengan omelan ibu dan ayahku yang seakan tak permah puas memarahiku.

Ok... ini aneh. Aku tak pernah berfikir seperti itu sebelumnya.

Dengan posisi terlentang di atas kasur ini, aku sedang mengkorek alat pernafasanku ini dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Hahh... membosankan"

Aku bangkit dengan perlahan dan bertolak ke kamar mandi ketika menerima 'panggilan alam'

Srek!

"Are? Tak bisa terbuka" aku mencoba untuk membuka resleting celanaku tapi tak mau terbuka.

"Hm..." aku membuka tempat shampo yang ada di kamar mandi dan melihay isinya.

"Ini bagus nih" aku mengambil pisau ok.. ini kotak perlatan.

Jrek!

Pluk!

Aku merobek celanaku dan sebuah surat meluncur dari celanaku dan masuk kedalam kloset.

Aku melihat tulisan yang ada di bungkus surat itu sebelum menghancurkannya dengan bilasan.

"Are?"

 **Surat kelulusan SMA Yuei**

 **...**

Aku berjalan di koridor SMA Yuei, kemarin aku mendapat surat kelulusan dengab cara yang aneh dan di perintahkan untuk langsung datang hari ini, bagaimana mereka mengirim surat langdung ke celanaku?

Aku di tempatkan di kelas pahlawan A+ yang berada di antara kelas pahlawan A dan B.

"Hm... pintunya gede bener, apa ada orang sebesar ini?" Aku bergumam sambil memperhatikan yang begitu besar itu.

Kriet!

Aku membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dan orang-orang di dalamnya langsung menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku tak begitu perduli dengan tatapn mereka dan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk kosong di belakang seorang remaja berambut Emo.

"Ne... siapa namamu?" Tiba-tiba di sampingku berdiri seorang remaja yang memiliki alis tebal dan gaya rambut model bob.

"Hm? Ah... Ore... Uzumaki Naruto" ucapku pelan dan remaja itu langsung mengarahkan kedua jempolnya ke depan wajahku sambil tersenyum yang menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Ore wa... Rock Lee desu" ucapnya dengan alis mata yang terbakar api. Ok.. itu bukanlah kiasan. Alis matanya tadi 'terbakar' secara tak sengaja oleh pemuda emo di depanku itu.

"Bakatku adalah..." dia menggantung kalimatnya dan berharap kalau aku akan penasaran, sebenarnya sih tidak dan aku malah membuka bungkus keripik ketangku dan memakannya dengan perlahan.

"Oi ap-" "aku tak punya bakat. Hehe" ok, aku kesal dan..., penasaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk walau tak ada bakat?" Aku bertanya dengan antusias tapi tertutupi dengan wajah datarku. Hm.. ingatkan aku untuk ke dokter saraf. Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan saraf wajahku.

"Aku melatih tubuhku. Hehe" dia bergaya bak seorang biaragawan. Tapi dia tak punya otot yang besar bahkan terlihat kurus kerempeng ketika di balut oleh jumpsuit hijau yang ia pakai. Hm... aku oenasaran bagaimana ia memakainnya aku tak melihat ada resleting untuk membuat baju itu melebar.

"Hm... kalau begitu aku kembali kebangkuku ya.. jaa" dia kemudian berbalik dan duduk di bangku di barisan ke 3 di paling belakang.

Srek!

Lagi-lagi pintu terbuka dan aku sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka ketika ada yang masuk mereka semua langsung melototi untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

Dong!

Dia adalah orang tua dengan pakaian ketat berwarna hijau debgan rompi yang juga berwarna hijau dengan senyum yang lebar di mulutnya menunjukkan gigi-gigi yang berderet rapi dan berwarna putih.

"Ohayo Minna-san!"

Krak!

Aku langsung JawDrop melihat orang yang masuk dengan gaya sok keren itu, ia seperti versi tua dari bocah bernama Rock Lee tadi. Aku juga dapat melihat yang lain menampilkan ekspresi tak jauh dari ku dan dari mulut remaja emo di depanku sudah mulai berasap. Hm.. kerjaan anak ini apa ya? Pembakar alis?

"Yosh. Kenalin nih.. namaku adalah Might Guy. Haha! Jangan kalian pikir aku adalah saudara dari All Might. Sebenarnya aku lebih kuat dari dia tahu" 'Bongak! buuu' aku mengejeknya dalam hati. Jangan mentang-mentang sama-sama punya nama Might kami akan berfikir kalian saudaraan. Wajah kalian terlalu jauh untuk di bandingkan!

"Hem... sekarang giliran kalian berkenalan denganku di mulai dari-" dia mengelus tangannya dan melihat kami satu persatu dengan satu mata sedangkan Rock Lee malah heboh mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau! Perkenalkan namamu dan detail lengkap tentang dirimu" ok... aku adalah orang yang ia tunjuk. Mimpi apa kemaren aku di ajak kenalan sama 2 orang asing yang gila ini.

Hahh... dengan malas aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berdiri di depan kelas dan melihat ke arah calon teman-temanku.

"Eto... aku Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku" aku membungkuk sebentar dan langsung ingin duduk kalau saja pria itu tak menarik mundur diriku.

"Ckckck.. dame yo.. aku bilang detail lengkap" seluruh isi kelas kecuali Lee langsung permisi muntah ketika mendengar kaya 'dame yo' yang sok imut dari pria bau tanah ini.

"Hah... baiklah Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 17 tahun *Eh!* hobiku ngupil *Heh!* makan kesukaanku banyak jadi sulit di ucapin satu-satu. Minuman favoritku adalah Bir *Nanda To!?* hmm... apalagi ya? Ah iya! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa dan mengalahkan All Might di arena *Woohh* sekian" aku pun berjalan ketempat dudukku dengan perlahan. Aku sedikit kesal. Mereka mengintrupsi perkenalanku dengan kata Eh Woh... emang aku sedang cerita Bo*ep apa!?

Dan begitulah perkenalan yang panjang terjadi untuk bertanya kepad 16 murid itu memakan waktu 1 les lebih. Karena si Guy ini terlalu sewot.

"Hm... kalau begitu kalian gantilah pakaian kalian dan temui aku di lapangan olah raga segera ya"

Sring!

Dia langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan kami yang masih terpaku di dalam kelas.

Beberapa menit berlalu selagi kami menganti baju dan dari tadi mataku tak dapat lepas dari seorang gadis yang menurutku cantik. Setelah berganti pakaian yang agak ketat dia terlihat cantik di mataku. Kyaaa... dia membuatku berteriak dengan pikiran mesum yang terus bertebaran di otakku bak virus komputer.

Setelah 30 menit kami sudah berkumpul di lapangan dan tampak Guy memasang wajah sewot sekali.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali hah?" Dia menyenggak kami. Ok ini buruk baru kenal udah bikin dia marah.

"Gimana gak lama!?" Seorang gadis berambut pink tampak memasang yang lebih sewot.

"Kau main pergi saja tanpa memberi tahu di mana letak pakaian olah raga dan ruang ganti? Kau mau kubunuh hah! Kusso Sensei" yabe!... gadis itu menatap sensei kampret itu dengan mata bulat besar berwarna putih dan urat yang menonjol di dahinya.

"Ma... ma.. sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Sakura-san" seorang ehm... ok.. sepertinya dia laki. Dia mengenakan jeket berhoodie dan memakai kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Kalau tak salah, namanya adalah Shino Aburame.

"So yo" Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang tampak mendukungnya.

"Hah... baiklah... kali ini.. kalian akan melewati test fisik!" Guy tampak menghembuskan nafas berat lalu melihat catatan di papan ujian yang ia bawa.

"Hmhm... pertama lari 100 meter di sana" dia menunjuk sebuah lapangan lari yang berjarak beberapa meter di sisi kanan kami tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan ujian itu.

Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah lapangan itu disusul oleh kami di belakangnnya.

"Baiklah yang pertama mulai adalah... Uchiha Sasuke! Dan akan ku ingatkan kalau kalian boleh menggunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian disini" ucapnya lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

Sasuke atau bocah pembakar alis itu berjalan ke area start lapangan itu dan guy mengangkan tangan kanannya.

CTAK!

Guy menjentikkan jarinya dan Sasuke langsung berlari kencang dengan bantuan api yang keluar dari punggungnya yang berfungsi sebagai boost.

Tap!

Aku yang di perintahkan untuk menghitung waktu dengan stopwatch sedikit terkejut.

4detik!?

"4 detik!" Teriakku dan tampak Guy mencatat waktu dari Sasuke di kertas catatan miliknya.

"Selanjutnya! Ehm..."

Ok... ini berjalan lama. Lebih mudahnya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 4**

 **Aburame Shino : 7**

 **Haruno Sakura : 9**

 **Yamanaka Ino : 8**

 **Rock Lee : 3**

 **? : 9**

 **? : 5**

 **(Dll : rata-rata 7)**

"Baiklah... yang terakhir... Uzumaki Naruto!" Huh... aku merasakan jantungku degdegan dan aku mengambil posisi start jongkok selagi menunggu jentikan jari dari Guy.

Ctak!

Wush!

'Are!'

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan manusia NORMAL!?

"Hah... hah!" Ini baru 40 meter dan aku sidah ngos-ngosan? Apa yang terjadi padaku!?

Brush!

Aku sampai di finish dengan tersungkur.

"30 detik" ucapan dingin yang menusuk tulang itu membuatku terpuruk.

Setelah itu, banyak tes yang di uji dan aku selalu menjadi yang terakhir, ada ala denganku?

"Baiklah... ujian terakhir adalah melempear bola ini sekuat kalian dengan bakat masing masing" ucap Guy sambil menunjukkan sebuah bola kasti ke arah kami..

"Hm... yang pertama... Haruno Sakura- **san** " ok.. ini cuma aku atau memang dia baru saja menekat kata "san" pada nama Sakura. Hah... dia benar-benar marah.

Sakura langsung maju dan mengambil bola yang di sodorkan oleh Guy dan berdiri di spot yang sudah di tentukan.

"SHANAROOOOO!"

Dia berteriak kuat dan melempar bola itu dengan kekuatan penuh sampai membuat tanah tempatnya berpijak retak.

Wush!

Bola itu melambung tinggi dengan kecepatan yang juga sangat tinggi.

Ting!

Sebuah cahaya bersinar ketika bola itu terbang melewati jarak pandang kami.

"Hm... 140 KM" Guy berucap datar dengan pandamgan Horor menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Ekhem... selanjutnya!"

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 900 M**

 **Rock Lee : 760 M**

 **Aburame Shino : Unlimited**

 **Yamanaka Ino : 400 M**

 **Haruno Sakura : 140 KM**

 **? : 600 M**

 **?(Rata-rata 400 -700M)**

"Yang terakhir.. Uzumaki Naruto" Woi apa-apaan itu! Kau mengucapnya dengan malaskan? Woi!?

Aku berjalan dengan lemas. Aku sudah di ragulan oleh guruku sendiri. Apa ia menganggapku masuk ke sekolah ini dengan uang?

Aku memegang bola itu, sedikit ku remas-remas. Ok fikiranku melayang ke benda kembar untuk menyusui anak bayi.

"Oi.. sadar woi" Guy ekhem Sensei menepuk pundakku dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah iya"

Aku kembali ke dunia nyata dan mengambil posisi untuk melempar.

"Ok!"

Wush!

Pek!

"Eh" *Heeeh!* Urusai na! Bolaku jatuh tak jauh dariku. Dan semua mata teman-temanku atau lebih tepatnya calon temanku menatapku dengan remeh.

"Baik.. sudah cukup" Guy langsung mendorongku untuk kembali ke barisan dengan kasar.

Diapun kembali berdiri di depan kami semua sambil mengutak atik sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti telepon.

"Hm... gimana memakai alat ini ya?" Gumamnya dan tampak alisnya yang tebal mengkerut melihat benda itu.

"Kenapa sensei?" Sakura bertanya dengan pandangan yang penasaran.

Pip!

"Ah.. sudah"

Alat itu sudah hidup dan menunjukkan peringkat kami. Ok.. apa aku harus protes? Kami hanya 16 orang tapi... KENAPA AKU DI POSISI 160!?

"Ini adalah posisi kalian, kuharap kalian puas. Baiklah... kembali kekelas" dia lemas lalu berbalik kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan kami.

Calon teman-temanku juga beranjak kembali kekelas tak terkecuali aku.

'Kenapa ya? Warisan ini ada on-offnya ya? Seharusnya dia meninggalkan catatan yang lebih banyak kepadaku'

Puk!

"Matte.. Naruto-Kun"

Bahuku di tepuk dan terdenger suara gadis.

"Nand-"

DOKI!

D-dia adalah.. ehm... aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi dia adalah gadis cantik yang ku sebut tadi.

"Ini, ketinggalan" dia menyodorkan sebuah HeadProtector.

Aku kaget dan langsung memeriksa sakuku, ok... itu adalah headprotector yang di tinggalkan oleh Kakashi.

"A-arigatou" aku menerima headprotector itu.

"Sore Jaa~" dia kemudian berlalu melewati ku dengan ceria.

"M-matte!"

Dia langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan binggung.

"Ada apa?"

"Siapa namamu?" Ok ini bodoh,tadi kami sudah berkenalan tali aku masih belum mengenalnya. Salahkan kantukku yang menyerang dan membuatku memilih tidur ketika perkenalan tadi.

"Are.. bukannya tadi sudah ku beritahu. Ehm... namaku adalah Ha-"

 **Teng Tong!**

Bel berbunyi dan dia menghentikkan menyebutkan namanya.

"yabe.. gomen.. lain kali akan ku beri tahu.. gomenasai" dia membungkuk lalu berbalik dan berlari kembali kekelas karena kelas sudah di mulai.

"Hah... Yabe! Ini adalah les dari si Mik aneh itu!" Aku akhirnya ikut berlari ke kelas.

Ya.. setidaknya aku tau dua huruf awal dari namannya. Hm... aku belum tau perasaan apa yang ku miliki. Mungkin ini hanyalah rasa suka. Atau mungkin paling jauh adalah cinta monyet tapi tenang aku adalah seorang yang tak perduli tentang hal-hal semacam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Before That**

Brak!

"Gomen terlambat sensei!" Naruto membuka pintu kelas dengan keras dan langsung membungkuk di ambang pintu.

Dia dapat mendengar suara bisik-bisik di dalam kelas.

"Ano.. Shonen. Kau sepertinya salah kelas" Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat guru yang mengajar adalah pahlawan dengan rambut naik seperti tanduk berwarna pirang dan sebuah senyum yang tak lernah luntur dia adalah All might.

Kemudian Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit kekiri dan dapat melihat Izuku sedang tersenyum aneh menatapnya dan Bakugo di depannya malah menatapinya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Wah! Salah kelas!" Naruto langsung berlari keluar kelas dan meninggalkan kelas itu dalam kebingungan.

"Siapa dia itu!"

 **Real TBC**

 **Author's Note : wokeh... Bima is Back (ini terinspirasi dari Hanzama kalau ada yang tau) hahah... maaaf telat update. Saya mengalami sedikit gangguan. Karena ketika dalam proses pembuatan kepala saya sering sakit jadi terhenti.**

 **Hoho.. sifat asli seorang bocah bernama Naruto mulai terlihat.. dia itu.. MESUM! Dan dia langsung punya seorang pujaan hati..**

 **Ok.(ini gaya ngomong Naruto) saya minta saran untuk karakter yang mengisi kelas Naruto beserta kekuatan kalau bisa..**

 **Sebenarnya saya berencana membuat cerita ini penuh akan humor tapi yah... begitulah jadi.**

 **Baiklah.. segini aja untuk kali ini.**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ LogOut**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Our Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Boku No Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warn : PowerfulNaru, OOC, Typo. Etc.**

 **Summary : Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa.**

 **P.s. : don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 5 : Don't Touch My Younger Sister**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu meja makan di kantin sekolah sambil menyantap nasi kari yang telah di sediakan salah satu pahlawan yang ahli dalam masakan.

"Hm... ini lumayan enak" gumam Naruto lalu kembali menyendokkan kari itu memasuki mulutnya.

"Ah...Naruto-san!" Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri tempat suara itu berasal dan dia melihat Izuku bersama dengan dua orang yang tak ia kenal dan salah satunya adalah anal berkacamata yang pernah mengatakan bahwa Izuku terlalu berisik saat pertemuan pertama sebelum ujian penerimaan di mulai.

"Hm.. duduklah" ucap Naruto kemudian mereka duduk di samping Naruto dan Naruto kembali memakan kari itu.

"Ah... Naruto-san, perkenalkan ini adalah Lida-san dan Uraraka-san" ucap Izuku memperkenalkan kedua teman barunya itu.

"Hm... Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah lida.

"Hm.. kau bukannya adik pahlawan yang mengenakan kostum seperti 'knight' itu ya" Naruto bertanya kepada Lida dan Izuku terkejut karena dia mengetahui siapa pahlawan yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Ah.. benar kakakku adalah-"

"Sudah tak perlu di beritahu, aku juga tak perduli" ucapan Naruto membuat Lida langsung pundung di pojokan dengan Izuku yang mencoba menghiburnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar kejadian yang sedang di lakukan oleh Lida dan Izuku.

Uraraka yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan seksama.

"Ha!" Uraraka berteriak sambil menunjuk Naruto yang kaget menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya dan Lida serta Izuku juga kaget serta menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ada apa Uraraka-kun?" Tanya Lida yang penasaran melihat Uraraka yang berteriak sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"B-bukannya kau anak orang kaya yang pernah memberi proyek kepada perusahaan bangunan keluarga kami untuk membangun ruang bawah tanah di rumahmu itukan?" Uraraka bertanya dengan antusias sedangkan Izuku kaget ketika mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah anak orang kaya.

"Ya.. benar... memangnya ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar sedangkan Uraraka menjulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Uangnya kurang 25 sen"

Dubrak!

Izuku dan Lida langsung terjatuh dari tempat duduk ketika mendengar Uraraka menagih kekurangan uang bayaran yang hanya sebesar 25 sen.

"Oh.. begitu" Naruto kemudian merogoh kantung celanannya dan mengambil 25 lembar uang 100 poundsterling

"Hm.. ambil kembaliannya"

"Ano... Naruto-san.. kami tau kau anak orang kaya.. tapi bukannya itu berlebihan?" Izuku mencoba memberi tahu Naruto mengenai perbuatannya.

"Begitukah? Bukannya Yen lebih besar dari Pounds?"

Duak!

Izuku meninju Naruto sampai terbang.

"POUNDSTERLING ITU MATA UANG TERTINGGI, BAKA!"

"Oh.. begitu" mereka kaget melihat Naruto yang sudah duduk di samping mereka.

"Tetap ambil saja kembaliannya" lanjut Naruto dan nampak Uraraka tampak senang dengan uang yang di berikan Naruto.

"Ah.. iya.. kau kemarin ada di posisi berapa ketika latihan itu?" Izuku bertanya antusias kepada Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya ingin pundung di pojokan seperti Lida tadi tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya.

"106" jawab singkat Naruto kemudian kembali memakan sisa nasi karinya.

"Eehh!" Dan di mulailah teriakan yang di benci oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa jauh sekali?" Tanya Izuku lagi.

"Tiba-tiba bakatku menghilang" jawab Naruto singkat dan mereka bertiga langsung melakukan diskusi.

"Ehm... apa kau melihat seorang pria yang seperti berandalan dengan tali putih yang ada di leher dan memakai setelan hitam?" Tanya Izuku dengan nada ragu.

"Hem? Tidak.. yang ada hanya pria tua bangka dengan baju ketat berwarna hijau dengan rompi aneh" jawab Naruto dan mereka bertiga tampak bernafas lega.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah.. tidak. Hanya saja-"

Obrolan panjang mereka pun akhirnya berakhir ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berada di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar yang lumayan tinggi dengan simbol keluarga Uzumaki dengan pos penjagaan.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama" 2 orang penjaga yang berada di sana langsung menyapa Naruto.

"Ah iya.. Izumo ehm.. kalau tak salah kau itu kotetsu kan?"

"Ah.. itu-"

"Sudah tak perlu di lanjutkan" Naruto membuat gestur tangan bertanda dia harus menghentikan ucapannya lalu Naruto berlalu melewati mereka dan memasuki rumah besar yang tampak (atau memang) seperti mansion berwarna perpaduan kuning dan putih dengan sedikit berwarna hitam.

Naruto membuka pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu itu secara pelan dan langsung di sambut oleh maid atau servant atau lebih lokal dengan nama pembantu yang berjajar rapi menyambut kepulangan dirinnya.

"Hm? Sedang apa kau disitu?" Naruto menyernyitkan matanya ketika melihat seonggok orang berambut kuning yang ikut-ikutan sedikit membungkuk menyambutnya.

"Naruko.. kau dimana!?" Tiba-tiba dari pintu yang ada di sebelah kiri di dekat tangga keluar seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang berjalan terburu-buru.

"Ah.. Naruto.. okaeri" ucap wanita itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke Naruto dan memberi gestur tangan untuk menyuruh para maid untuk membubarkan diri.

"Apa kau melihat Naruko?" Tanya Wanita itu aka Kushina dan Naruto melirik seonggok orang dengan rambut kuning dan memakai baju maid yang sedang menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir.

"Ah.. itu... aku... tak melihatnya" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya sehingga Kushina tak bisa menemukan celahnya berbohong.

"Ah.. souka? Hah.. adikmu melarikan diri.. padahal dia sudah di jadwalkan untuk bertemu dengan anak teman ibu dari keluarga phenex" Kushina menunduk lemas memikirkan tingkah anaknya itu.

"Begitu.. ibu seharusnya tak perlu memaksanya untuk taarufan begitu. Dia juga masih berusia 13 tahun" ucap Naruto datar dan membuat Kushina makin lemas.

"Tetap saja ini agar nama keluarga kita terpandang"

"Begini ya, aku tak perduli sebenarnya dengan betapa terpandanganya keluarga kita ini. Dan aku juga tak begitu perduli seberapa lama keluarga kita akan terpandang. Bahkan menurutku aku sudah mulai tak dapat memandang keluarga yang memaksa anaknya yang 'berbakat' untuk menikah. Aku merasa bersyukur tak memiliki bakat. Tapi.. aku perduli dengan nasib adik-adikku aku tak ingin masa depan yang kelam menimpa adik-adiku" Ucap Naruto membuat hati Kushina agak teriris.

"Bukan begitu.. hanya saja-"

"Kalau kalian masih ingin memaksa adikku menikah dini, aku menantang calon tunangannya itu dalam King's Game" ucap Naruto datar lalu berlalu melewati Kushina yang masih memikirkan ucapan Naruto.

King's Game adalah pertarungan yang mirip dengan yang di lakukan oleh gladiator beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu di roma Italia. Kalau dulu di lakukan untuk menghibur para bangsawan, King's game adalah pertandingan untuk membuktikan seberapa kuat seorang bangsawan itu. Dan dalam King's game terdiri dari 1 babak dengan waktu 2 jam dan ditentuka dengan yang paling banyak mendapat luka yang kalah atau akan di hentikan ketika salah satunya meninggal atau menyerah.

"Naruto..." Kushina berucap pelan.

Di sisi lain Naruto sedang berada di kamarnya sambil menulis di buku diari.

"Kakashi-sensei, tadi... ketika aku melewati Ujian tadi... bakatku tiba-tiba hilang"

Tinta yang di torehkan di buku diari Naruto tadi menghilang. Buku ini 'Book Of Kakashi' yang secara tiba-tiba muncul sehari setelah Kakashi kembali ke dimensinya. Buku ini seperti aplikasi berkirim pesan dengan Kakashi yang jauh di sana.

" _Apa kau memakainya berlebihan sebelumnya?"_ Tinta Naruto yang hilang tadi muncul kembali dengan tulisan yang berbeda.

"Sedikit sih"

" _Begitukah? Begini..., kekuatan itu perlu pelatihan. melihat dari ceritamu itu aku berani bertaruh kalau kau baru memakai kekuatan paling banyak 3x setelah aku pergi. Kekuatan itu harus sering kau gunakan agar 'Chakra' yang di pakai berkurang dan batas penggunannya semakin panjang"_ balas Kakashi dari dunia yang jauh di sana.

"Jadi... berapa lama aku harus menunggunya?"

 _"Setidaknya 2 minggu"_

"Begitukah? Terimakasih" tulis Naruto dan langsung menutup buku itu. Besok genap sudah 2 minggu dia tak bisa menggunakannya.

Naruto senang dalam hati tanpa melihat balasan terakhir dari Kakashi.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang duduk di bangku panjang di taman belakang rumahnya dengan Naruko yang bergelayut manja di bahunya.

"Ne.. Nii-chan. Apa kau akan menemaniku untuk berjumpa dengan anak dari keluarga phenex itu besok?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Kalau kau mau. Aku akan menemanimu" jawab Naruto.

Naruko memaklumi sikap siscon Naruto kepadanya atau Brocon kepada kakaknya yang satu lagi yang sedang berada di luar negri. Tapi dia tak habis pikir ketika mendengar gosip yang beredar di kalangan para pembantu kalau Naruto ingin menantang anak keluarga phenex itu untuk melakukan King's Game, dia bukan tak senang. Dia hanya takut kalau kakak tersayangnya itu terluka atau mungkin terbunuh karena dia tau kakaknya tak akan menyerah seberapapun luka atau seberapapun ia kehilangan organ kalau itu demi dia dan kakaknya yang satu lagi. Dan dia juga tau kalau kakaknya ini hanya memiliki semangat dan tekat yang tinggi tanpa bakat. Ya.. setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui.

"Ruko-chan?" Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Naruko dan Naruko malah memeluk tangan Naruto dengan erat seolah meminta Naruto menghentikan apapun yang Naruto rencakan.

.

.

Hari ini seperti yang di janjikan oleh Naruto ia ikut menamani adiknya itu untuk menemui keluarga Phenex.

Mereka sedang duduk di dalam mobil yang sedang mengarah ke rumah keluarga phenex.

Kemarin Naruto sempat mencari sedikit informasi tentang keluarga itu. Itu adalah cabang keluarga dari keluarga pahlawan kelas atas Endeavor. Ya walau keluarga phenex masih keluarga cabang tetap saja anak-anak yang di lahirkan wanita yang dinikahi lord phenex memiliki bakat-bakat hebat.

"Kita hampir sampai" Kushina yang duduk di depan Naruto dan Naruko berucap dan Naruko sedikit merapikan pakaiannya lalu mencoba untuk rileks dan menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat seolah tak ingin kehilangannya dan Naruto dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa sedang memejamkan matannya entah sedang melakukan apa.

 **MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Bzzt!

Jduar!

Bzzt!

Bzzt!

Wush!

Duar!

Blaar!

 **REAL WORLD**

Mobil itu kemudian melambat dan parkir di tempat di samping mansion utama Phenex.

Naruto membuka matanya dan keluar dari mobil dengan santai. Lalu dapat melihat mansion phenex yang mewah atau mungkin lebih mewah dari mansion. Namun tetap saja itu tak penting baginya sehingga dia tak perduli.

"Naruto ayo kita masuk" ucap Kushina dan Narutopun mengekor di belakang untuk berjalan ke mansion itu.

Setelah memasuki mansion itu mereka di sambut oleh maid dan salah satu keluarga putra phenex itu namun dia belum berjumpa dengan putra yang di 'ocopkan' dengan Naruko. lalu mereka berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

Naruto hanya mengekor daru belakang mereka sambil memperhatikan beberapa lukisan tua mereka.

'Mereka hanya memajang gambar dari leluhur yang memiliki bakat' batin Naruto ketika melihat leluhur mereka yang masing-masingnya mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing.

Jrek!

Pintu ganda ruang tamu yang besar terbuka dan mereka masuk untuk duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari emas dan di taburi oleh permata itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" ucap anak gadis dari keluarga itu yaitu Reiko Phenex.

"Nee-san.. tadi cantik ya Nii" ucap Naruko mencoba menggoda Naruto. Dan Naruto melihat Reiko yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak. Dia biasa saja"

Berbeda dengan yang Naruto utarakan. Reiko memiliki wajah yang cantik dan putih mulus tanpa cacat dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan gaun berwarna putih yang indah dan ukuran aset yang lumayan. Namun Naruto tak tergoda, aneh.

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dan mereka semua kecuali Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tampak seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengan Naruto berjalan dengan angkuhnya dengan 2 bodyguard di belakangnya.

"Ah.. maaf terlambat" ucapnya dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto menyebalkan.. lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Naruko yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Wah... anak dari keluarga Uzumaki sangat cantik ya" ucapnya sambil memandangi Naruko dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ternyata anak dari keluarga phenex itu bertampang menyebalkan" bukan Naruko. Tetap Naruto yang berucap hal tersebut sedang Naruko dan Kushina yang ada di samping kiri Naruko terkejut.

"Hm... siapa kau?" Anak dari keluarga phenex itu bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit di tinggi kan.

"Bukankah tak sopan bertanya nama seseorang tanpa memberitahu namamu sendiri" jawab Naruto dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Kau benar.. perkenalkan... aku adalah Reichi Phenex. Penerus keluarga Phenex" ucap Reichi dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Kakak dari Naruko Uzumaki"

"Hoh... jadi kau ya.. keturunan tak berbakat yang tak dapat menjadi penerus keluarga Uzumaki" tiba-tiba atmosfer yang yang ada di sana menjadi berat dan Naruto dan Reichi saling bertatapm dengan pandangan tajam.

"Sudah... turunkan killing intens kalian" dari arah pintu datang 2 orang pria yang satu memiliki rambut kuning dan satu memiliki rambut hitam berjalan berdampingan. Mereka berdua adalah Lord Uzumaki dan Lord Phenex.

"Ah.. Tou-sama" Reichi langsung berdiri untuk mempersilahkan ayahandanya duduk.

Berbeda darinya Naruto malah tak berdiri dan tak perduli kalau ayahandanya duduk di bangku sebelah kanannya.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita" Lord Phenex berucap dan lalu dia menatap Naruko sekilas.

"Anak Lord Uzumaki sangat cantik" ucapnya lalu tersenyum ke arah Lord Uzumaki.

"Ah.. domo" ucapnya sambil membalas senyum dari Lord Phenex.

"Dan.. Lord Phenex ternyata memiliki sifat pedopil"

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menatap tak percaya kepada bau kencur ini baru saja menghina Lord Phenex.

"Hahaha! Lelucon yang bagus anak muda" mungkin karena otak yang sedikit 'Selek' Lord Phenex menganggap hinaan dari Naruto sebagai candaan.

"Jadi... kapan bisa kedua anak kita ini dapat di tunangkan?" Tanya Lord Phenex to the point yang membuat Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan Reichi hanya tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Ah... kalau bisa sih secepat-cepatnya" Kushina berucap sambil tersenyum dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Ohh... begitukah? Bagaimana menurutmu Reichi?" Sang Lord Phenex bertanya kepada putra satu-satunya keluarga itu.

"Ya... aku tak apa-apa" jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum puas seolah dia merasa menang.

"Ba-"

"Aku menantangmu untuk melakukan King's Game!"

Terjadi hening sesaat karena shok dari kubu Uzumaki.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Naruto?" Lord Uzumaki bertanya karena kaget.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi. Aku menantangmu untuk melakukan King's Game" kali ini ia berucap dengan lebih kuat dan menunjuk Reichi.

"Baiklah.. aku menerimanya" ucap Reichi santai dengan wajah yang songong.

"Ya.. kalau begitu.. kita akan mengadakan King's Game. 2 hari dari sekarang" ucap Lord Phenex mengejutkan mereka semua.

Saat itu banyak perdebatan diantara mereka semua namun.. tak ada yang dapat membuat amarah dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki meredup.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's note : Yosh! Kalau ada yang percaya.. ini adalah Arc pertama saya (biasanya setiap arc habis dalam satu chap atau chap tunggal) ini saya perkenalkan keluarga bangsawan karena menurut saya cerita tentang status sosial yang ada dalam BNHA sangat minim karena terlalu fokus pada Izuku bahkan berita penting seperti Todoroki itu anaknya Endeavor itu telat banget dan baru muncul di arc festival olahraga.**

 **Hm... apa? BNHA rasa DXD? Yah... itu karena saya sedikit mengadaptasinya. Karena jika ada yng percaya arc tunangan Rias adalah ARC yang paling saya sukai dan membuat saya bersemangat.. tapi saya tetap benci ama Issei :v**

 **Dan.. kalau ada yang nyadar saya melakukan beberapa parodi di chap ini.. kalau ada yang percaya ya..**

 **Hm... untuk pair sih... saya masih belum tau yang 'ha'kemarin pun belum pasti bakal jadi pair hehe..**

 **Yang cocok jadi pair sih yang kuat dan cantik dan imut dan seksi dan dan dan lain lah..**

 **Hehe...**

 **Oklah..**

 **RnRnya di tunggu ya.. (kalau ada yang percaya ane sedih karena cuma 2 orang aja yang setia nge riveiw tapi tetap.. arigatou na... devil-san Luchifer-san 😆)**

 **See You Next Chap...**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ LogOut~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Our Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Boku No Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warn : PowerfulNaru, OOC, Typo. Etc.**

 **Summary : Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa.**

 **P.s. : don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 6 : Battle Training**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku masih terdiam karena baru saja menantang anak keluarga phenex untuk bertanding.

"Dan taruhannya-" mulutku berucap sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kalau aku kalah. Kalian bisa mendapatkan adikku dan jika kalian kalah-" mulutku kembali menggantung kalimatnya membuat semua orang penasaran terutama karena dia(bibirku) tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian harus menyerahkan... Dia!" Ok ini di luar ekspektasi. Mulutku berucap dan tanganku menunjuk Reiko dan membuat semua kaget terutama Reiko yang di tunjuk. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi marah dan sedih dan jengkel dan dan dan lainnya lah.

"Bagaimana? Deal?"aku menyodorkan tangan kananku kepada mereka yang tampak memandang satu sama lain.

"Was wes wos" mereka tampak berbisik secara pelan agar aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

Kemudian Reichi menatapku dan maju satu langkah dengan senyuman di wajah sombongnya.

Tap!

Dia meraih tanganku.

"Deal!"

Kami saling tersenyum menunjukkan gigi.

"Ehem... kalau begitu pertemuan ini ku bubarkan" Lord Phenex berucap dan langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan di susul oleh Reiko dan juga keluargaku juga berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan kami yang masih berjabat tangan.

Ku lepaskan jabat tanganku lalu menatap Reichi dengan tajam.

"Kau.. tak akan bisa memiliki adikku"

"Kau juga tak akan mendapatkan kakakku"

Kami saling menatap dengan tajam dan akhirnya Reichi mengakhirinya dengan berbalik dan berjalan santai meninggalkan ruangan tapi sebelum ia pergi.

"Ka- a- ku- le-an" dia mengucapkan kalimat yang tak dapat kudengerkan dengan terlalu jelas.

"Cih" aku hanya mendecih tak suka. Dan akhirnya aku keluar dari rumah keluarga Phenex dan tampak ibu dan adikku sudah menungguku.

.

.

Aku lupa menceritakan hal penting. Keluarga Uzumaki kami adalah keluarga bangsawan kelas kedua atau keluarga cabang dari keluarga senju yang sangat terkenal. Keluarga Uzumaki memiliki keunikan tersendiri yaitu secara turun temurun keluarga kami pasti memiliki satu orang yang memiliki bakat mengeluarkan rantai berwarna emas yang sangat kuat. Dan di generasi penerus saat ini kandidat yang sangat kuat adalah Menma Uzumaki, adikku karena dia memiliki rantai yang sangat kuat. Dan Naruko akan menjadi 'umpan' untuk mempertahankan nama Uzumaki tetap ada dengan menikahkannya dengan keturunan keluarga bangsawan yang lebih terkenal salah satunya ya Phenex.

Saat aku masih kecil dulu mereka -keluarga Uzumaki- sangat berharap kepadaku namun setelah 6 tahun aku tak juga memiliki bakat sehingga mereka mulai mengucilkanku dan beralih keadikku Menma yang dianggap Prodigy karena di umurnya yang baru menginjak 3 tahun dia berhasil mengeluarkan 2 buah rantai dan hebatnnya lagi kedua rantai itu sangat kuat bahkan dapat meremukkan sebuah tank dengan mudah. Naruko juga dianggap prodigy karena dia dapat mengeluarkan rantai yang tak terbatas namun setiap hal itu memiliki kelemahan salah satunya menimpa Naruko. Walau rantainnya tak terbatas rantainya itu sedikit lebih lemah dari milik Menma walau menma hanya mampu mengeluarkan 10 rantai.

Dan di umur mereka yang mulai remaja kakekku Uzumaki Arashi menawarkan mereka untuk memasuki Yuei namun mereka berdua menolak dan lebih memilih untuk belajar ke luar negeri dan Menma langsung terbang ke Amerika untuk smp sedangkan Naruko terlambat mendaftar sehingga dia akan bersekolah di luar negeri di saat sma.

Meski aku tak terlalu dianggap oleh Menma sebagai kakakknya dan lebih menganggapku seorang pengganggu dan pengkotor nama keluarga, aku tetap menyayanginya sama seperti sayangku terhadap Naruko.

.

.

Aku menatap bosan ke arah Guy-sensei yang sedang mengajar bahasa inggris. Aku terkejut melihatnya yang sangat ahli dalam bahasa inggris kukira ia hanya ahli dalam kekuatan fisik.

"Dan ini untuk..." dia memotong ungkapannya untuk menjawab soal yang ia tulis di papan tulis.

"Kau!" Aku memang sudah di incar dari awal. Dia melihat ke bangku paling ujung yang di tunjuk malah aku... cih.

 _"Okay... what's the meaning of this idiom : Once in a blue moon"_

"Sangat jarang, sensei" jawabku pelan.

 _"That's scary! Please... use English"_

'Dafuq!?'

 _"Ehm... Very Rarely"_

 _"Good! Let's jump to the next question"_

 _Hell!_ Aku tak terlalu pandai dalam berbicara aku hanya ahli dalam teori.

Dia kembali bertanya ke yang lainnya namun terpaksa terhenti karena bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi.

Dia tampak mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Yosh! Anak-anak sekalian, pakailah pakian olahraga kalian masing-masing" ucapnya dengan semangat yang membuat kami penasaran.

"Kenapa sensei?" Seorang remaja yang lebih muda setahun dariku dengan rambut biru ke abu-abuan se bahu dengan tangan kiri yang di perban bertanya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus nak Sora, hari ini kita akan melakukan latih tanding" ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah... silahkan bertukar pakian, kalian akan ku tunggu lapangan ya. Sore jaa!" Dia langsung berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan kami yang tampak senang karena dapat mengeluarkan bakat. Dan ini juga akan menjadi debutku menggunakan bakat di hadapan mereka.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suara yang kukenal menyapaku dari belakang dan aku langsung berbalik untuk melihatnya.

Benar saja., itu adalah Ha-chan yang kemarin tak sempat melanjutkan memberitahukan namanya.

"Ah.. Ha-chan, ada apa?" Tanyaku sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ganbatte ne~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku...

Doki!

Dia begitu cantik dengan senyum manisnya itu.. namun seperti biasa wajahku tak pernah mengikuti kata hatiku.

"Arigatou" jawabku dan dia berbalik karena di suruh berbaris oleh Guy.

"Ekhem!" Guy sensei yang berada di depan kami tampak 'menyetel' suaranya dengan berdehem.

"Baiklah kita akan melaksanakan latih tanding sebagai pelajaran di les kepahlawanan. Peraturannya : gunakan kekuatan yang kalian miliki semuanya namun sampai membunuh dan waktu kalian hanya ada 1 jam dan jika sudah terlihat berbahaya akan ku hentikan. Baiklah.., 2 orang yang ku panggil namanya silahkan masuk ke dalam" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada di samping kirinya atau samping kanan dari kami.

"Hem... baiklah... yang pertama adalah... Uchiha Sasuke dan..." dia menggantung kalimatnya dan tampak dia melihat ke arahku dan menyunggingkan senyum ke arahku. Ok.. dia memang sialan.

"Sora!" Fiuh... ternyata yang di panggil adalah Sora.

Setelah mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu kamipun di ajak memasuki pintu yang ada di sebelah pintu tempat Sasuke masuk tadi dan kami sampai di ruang monitor yang banyak kamera yang mengawasi.

Terlihat Sasuke dan Sora saling menatap di lapangan yang luas di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah! Sasuke Uchiha Vs Sora... Hajime!" Suara Guy-Sensei menggema di ruangan tempat Sora dan Sasuke dan mereka berdua langsung melesat ke arah masing-masing.

 **Ditempat Sasuke**

Sasuke mengeluarkan Boost di punggungnya melesat kencang ke arah Sora yang juga melesat dengan kecepatan normal.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan ke wajah Sora dengan cepat, Sora yang melihat pukulan itu lansung menunduk menghindari pukulan itu dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hyaaaahhh!" Sora berteriak seraya mengangkat tubuh Sasuke.

Duak!

Asap tebal mengepul ketika tubuh Sasuke di hantamkan dengan keras dengan 'Suplex' yang di luncurkan oleh Sora.

Wush!

Dari genteng keluar penghisap debu dan mengangkat debu yang mengepul dan memperilahtkan Sora yang tengah duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan.

'Hebat!'

"Pemenangnya adalah Sora! Robot perawat! Tolong angkat tubuh pingsan Sasuke"

Ucap Guy-sensei dan seketika 2 buah robot yang membawa tandu bergerak mendekati Sora yang masih duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Duar!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke yang di duduki Sora meledak dan membuatnya terbang(di baca : terlempar)beberapa meter karena dia menduduki tubuhnya.

"Ohhh... sepertinya pertandingan masih berlanjut!" Guy tampak menjadi heboh ketika melihat pertarungan masih berlanjut.

Sora menyeret kakinya dan mencakar tanah untuk menghentikan tubuhnya. Dia menatap ke arah asap kepulan bekas ledakan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Wush!

Dari dalam kepulan asap, melesat Sasuke dengan Boost di seluruh tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Ooaaaaa!"Sasuke berteriak keras.

Ketika jarak sudah cukup dekat dengan Sora yang menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Sasuke langsung menghentikan larinya dengan 'rem' di bagian kakinya dan langsung mengarahkan telapak tangan ke depan tangan Sora uang tersilang.

"Hey, Sora" ucap pelan Sasuke. Sora yang berasa di panggil langsung membuka pertahannya dan menatap telapak tangan Sasuke.

Duar!

Sasuke menembakkan api dari telapak tangannya langsung ke wajah Sora yang membuat Sora terpaksa menjauhkan wajahnya karena merasakan panas yang begitu menyakitkan di bagian wajahnya.

"Arrrkk!" Sora menjerit sambil menutup wajahnya yang sebagiannya tampak terkena luka bakar.

"Cih... lemah" ucap dingin Sasuke sambil melihat Sora yang meringkuk sambil memegang wajahnya dan berteriak.

Cap!

Sasuke mencekik bagian belakang leher Sora dan mangangkatnya untuk dapat berhadapn dengan wajah Sora yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

Fuah!

Tanpa rasa kasihan, Sasuke langsung menembakkan api dari mulutnya ke wajah Sora dan membuat Sora terlempar jauh.

Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis melihat Sora yang tampak tergeletak pingsang.

Sasuke berinisiatif untuk berbalik untik keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana kau hah!?" Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan dengan terpatah-patah dia menatap Sora yang mencoba berdiri.

Sora berdiri dengan lunglai dan menatap Sasuke tajam dengan wajahnya yang tampak gosong sebagian.

Srak!

Srak!

Dengan perlahan dia merobek perban yang ada di lengan hingga tangan kirinya secara perlahan.

"Grrr" Sasuke tampak marah karena Sora yang masih berdiri.

"Matillaaah!"

Wush!

Sasuke kembali melesat cepat ke arah Sora dengan tangan yang berlapis api di tangannya yang dia arahkan ke wajah Sora.

Tap!

Secara mengejutkan, Sora dengan mudah menangkap tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kiri yang membuat perban yang dj tangan kirinya terbakar dan menunjukkan wujud tangan kiri Sora.

Tangannya memiliki cakar tajam dan berwarna coklat. Lebih tepatnya lebih mirip dengan monster.

"FYI. Bakatku adalah-" dia memotong kalimatnya dan sebuah energi berwarna merah mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan satu ekor yang tumbuh.

"-menjadi monster!"

Duak!

Dum!

Sora memukul wajah Sasuke dan membuatnya terlempar namun dia dapat bersalto dan langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit terseret.

"Hebat juga" ucap Sora yang suaranya sudah mulai memberat bersamaan dengan tumbuhnya ekor keduanya dan dia mulai merangkak selayaknya seekor rubah.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan mulutnya membentuk sebuah lobang.

"Api Naga!" Sasuke berteriak dalam batin lalu menghembuskan api yang sangat besar dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sora.

Sora hanya menggeram lalu dengan santai mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

Frush!

Angin berhembus dengan keras dan melemparkan api Sasuke dan menabrak dinding. Sasuke mendecih melihat apinya yang menabrak dinding.

"Kemana perhatianmu hah!?" Sasuke langsung menatap kedepan dan melihat Sora yang sudah berada di depannya dengan energi berbentuk cakar yang besar.

Crakk!

Cakaran Sora meleset dan langsung menghantam tanah dan membuat sebuah kawan besar. Sasuke yang melesat kesamping menghindar serangan Sora hanya memandang horor serangan itu.

"Grrr" Sora menggeram marah dengan ekornya yang melambai-lambai.

"Ggrraaahhh!" Sora mengaum dan dari ekornya yang membidik Sasuke muncul sebuah bola berwarna hitam.

Duar!

Suara ledakan terdengar di kedua ekor Sora yang menembakkan bola hitam itu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu meyilanglan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan dari tangannya yang menyilang muncul api yang membentuk sebuah perisai.

Dum!

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi ketika bola hitam yang di tembakkan oleh Sora menghantam prisai yang di buat Sasuke.

Tampak Sasuke yang sudah membuat perisai masih terlempar beberapa meter dan tersandar di dinding.

"Matilah!" Sasuke langsung menghilangkan perisainya mencoba mundur ketika melihat Sora yang sudah dekat namun tak bisa.

"Mati!" Sora melompat tepat ke hadapan Sasuke dengan energi merah yang berbentuk cakar yang besar.

Dengan gerakan lambat Sora sudah dekat dan menyerangkan sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke perut Sora.

"Dimimpi mu!"

Duar!

Sora terlempar seketika ketika ledakan dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sora hanya dapat keaakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Bakatku tak hanya satu" Sasuke berjalan santai mendekati Sora sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku memiliki 2 bakat. Yaitu api yang dapat mendorong dan yang kedua adalah ledakan yang dapat menyerang" ucap Sasuke dan lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Sora.

"Mat-"

TEEETTTHHH!

Suara bel yang berbunyi dengan kencang memotong ucapan Sasuke pertanda latih tanding Sasuke sudah berakhir.

"Maaf, tadi tak ku hentikan karena tadi saya mengalami sakit perut jadi pergi ke toilet dan setelah selesai yang saya lihat Sora sudah menjadi monster. Hem... kalau di lihat-lihat pemenangnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha!" Jelas si guru aneh itu.

Sora yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menghilangkan energi merah miliknya.

"Tadi itu menyenanglan ya" ucap Sasuke lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sora.

Tap!

Sora menyambut tangannya dan Sasuke membantunya berdiri.

Mereka tampak saling tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar sambil mengobrol.. hm.. aneh.

 **Kembali ke Naruto**

"Baiklah... selanjutnya.." Guy berbalik ke arah kami yang belum bertanding...

"Rock Lee dan..., Naruto Uzumaki" Dia menyebut nama Naruto dengan tampang horornya.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya di sebut.. dia langsung pergi ke ruang pertandingan dengan diam.

Tak berapa lama... Naruto sudah terlihat di layar monitor berhadap debgan Lee yang entah begimana sampai di sana.

"Baiklah!" Guy berucap di depan mikrofon.

"Uzumaki Naruto Vs Rock Lee...-" Naruto dan Lee saling menatap dengan tajam dan memasang kuda-kuda masing-masing.

"Hajime!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Before it.**

Disebuah kamar yang gelap terlihat seorang remaja duduk di depan komputer dengan senyum evilnya.

"Semoga kau mati, dasar Sampah"

 **Real TBC**

 **Author's Note : ok... ane sadar ini chap terburuk untuk saat ini... saya gak bisa terlalu fokus.. dengan nih fic karena harus terbagi 3. 1. Ujian, lalu game baru nih fic jadi agak aneh gini hasilnya.. ini saja udah re-write ke 3xnya.**

 **Hm.. untuk kekuatan Sora saya bingun mau ngasih apa.. (maklum... gak da yang ngasih ide. Hehe) jadi saya kasih aja kekuatan si kurama.. tenang aja... gak bakal kadi kyuubi kok.**

 **Dan juga. Kalau ada yang penasaran sama kekuatan Naruto.. kalian hanya harus berharap dia mau ngeluarin hehe.**

 **Naruto: cepet keluarin... entar nih fic di tinggalin loh. Nama elo kan udah mulai meredup karena fic-fic aneh loe.**

 **Author : iye-iye.. bawel bener.**

 **Dan.. kalau soal Pair.. sayang beneran bingung.. mau Reiko atau Ha-chan... atau lebih baik harem ya?**

 **Reiko: woi author sableng.. ane kagak demen ama dia.**

 **Naruto: ane juga kagak mau ama ente**

 **Author: sabar saja. Ini.. UNBK(sambil nepuk pundak Naruto ama Reiko)**

 **ReiNaru: KAMI MASIH DI TAHU PERTAMA SMA, PE'AK!**

 **Author: makanya lahir lebih cepat *di gebukin sama Naruto dan Reiko***

 **Hm... saya ada ide sih mau buat fic baru lagi dengan tema mainstream yang sudah mau keluar.. gimana menurut read sekalian? Saya publish kah atau di lanjutin aja ini?**

 **Sedikit info tentang Naruto dari AU terlempar kedunia AU yang lain. Tapi tetep di universe Naruto.**

 **Haha.. ok deh segitu dulu aja ya untuk hari ini dan...**

 **Special thanks.**

 **Devil, Fahzi Luchifer, Darum-san.**

 **See You Next Chapter!**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ LogOut~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Reichi

**Title : Our Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Boku No Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warn : PowerfulNaru, OOC, Typo. Etc.**

 **Summary : Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa.**

 **P.s. : don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 7 : Reichi**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku menatap tajam bocah aneh yang tak memakai seragam olahraga dan memilih memakai baju hijau ketat anehnya.

"HAJIME!"

.

.

Duak!

.

.

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku tak dapat begitu mengingatnya, yang ku ingat hanya rasa sakit ketika daguku di beri Uppercut oleh Lee dengan segenap kekuatannya. Dan... aku jatuh pingsan seketika.

Dan ketika terbangun.. aku sudah ada di ruang perawatan Recovery Girl. Cih! Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan anak ayam itu kalau aku masih berada di bawah standar? Aku terlalu membanggakan pelatihan yang di beri oleh All Might, padahal pelatihan itu tak lebih dari 2 atau 3 hari saja sebelum dia berkata bahwa aku sudah siap. Mungkin karena ucapannya itu aku menjadi pemalas dan tak pernah latihan lagi.

Sekarang aku sadar. Bahwa aku... belum siap.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Huh?" Anak berambut model nanas bertanya dengan malas sambil membaca buku tentang Fashion yang dia ambil dari rak buku perpustakaan di ruang bawah tanah kamarku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku sedikit menyernyitkan alisku karena tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Ya, bagaimana perasaanmu akan melawan seorang anak bangsawan Phenex. Kau taukan kalau keluarga itu adalah keluarga tipe petarung?" Dia berucap malas sambil tetap membaca buku Fashion jadul itu sambil duduk di lantai.

"Tentu saja aku tau, tetapi..-"

"Kau belum siap, Huh! kau adalah orang yang merepotkan" ucapnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mencari buku yang ia ingin dia lihat.

"Ini!"

Dam!

Sebuah buku yang sangat tembal di hempaskannya pada meja belajarku dan membuatku kaget dan hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Apaan nih?"

"Kau baca saja judulnya. Hah... _Mendokusai_ " jawabnya malas lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya dan membaca bukunya.

Hah! 'Cara Cepat Untuk Siap' aku tak tau ini ada. Aku membaca beberapa halaman dan sangat tertarik buku ini begitu tebal namun isinya sangat mudah di mengerti dan juga detail. Aku penasaran siapa yang membuatnya.

Arigatou Na... Shika!

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV : OFF**

"Baiklah pertandingan ini akan segera di mulai dalam 30 menit" sebuah suara dari speaker di sebuah bangunan yang tampak seperti kembaran dari kolesium menggema.

Sebuah arena pertandingan yang lumayan luas 100x100 meter untuk King's Game telah di siapkan untuk pertarungan perebutan hak ini.

Sudah banyak keluarga bangsawan datang dan duduk di kursi yang sengaja melingkari arena dan duduk secara bertingkat sesuai dengan derajat keluarga, keluarga Uzumaki sendiri duduk di tingkat ke 3 dari 5 tingkat sedangkan Phenex duduk di tingkat 4.

Di tempat lain. Lebih tepatnya ruang ganti untuk petarung. Tampak Naruto duduk di depan cermin dengan keringat yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Beberapa kali dia memegang bagian dadanya sambil mengatur nafas. Dia memakai baju khusus untuk petarung di King's Game yaitu bagian atas yang di bentuk seperti kimono berwarna putih dengan terusan celana panjang yang juga berwarna putih dengan obi yang melilit pinggangnya yang juga berwarna putih(yaelah Nar. Lu mau maen karate?)

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Naruto langsung menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang masuk ke ruang ganti tanpa ketok pintu. Bagaimana kalau tadi dia masih bugil?

"Heh. Lemah seperti biasa ya. **Onii-Sama** "

Seorang remaja yang lebih muda dari Naruto dengan rambut berwarna merah cerah serta pupil mata Darkblue dan menggunakan t-shirt hitam dengan terusan jeans berwarna hitam dan sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam juga. (Yaelah Men.. mau layatan loe?)

"Heh.. ucapanmu masih tajam seperti biasa ya, **Menma** "

.

.

"Baiklah! Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Dan langsung saja saya perkenalkan anak pertama dari klan Uzumaki! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto berjalan dengan gagah menuju arena dengan tambahan sebuah ikat kepala putih dengan lambang Uzumaki yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

"Melawan! Penerus klan Phenex! Anak ke 2 dari keluarga Phenex! Phenex Reichi!"

Sama seperti Naruto tadi. Reichi keluar dari sebuah lubang didinding (eh coeg dari lorong!) Lalu berjalan ke arena secara santai dengan senyum sombongnya.

Mereka sekarang sudah berhadapan satu sama lain. Dengan dogi putih itu mereka terlihat sangat gagah dan kuat.

"Heh. Adikmu akan menjadi milikku. Dan keper-"

"Bukankah tak baik seorang anak bau kencur sepertimu mengucapkan hal itu" Naruto memotong ucapan Reichi yang membuat Reichi langsung memanas.

"Heh... setidaknya aku lebih kuat dari-"

"Setidaknya aku tak seceroboh dirimu" potong Naruto lagi lalu Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya ( bayangin aja kuda-kuda yang keren)

"Cih!" Reichi hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil ikut memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Sebelum pertandingan akan di beritahukan beberapa peraturan di King's Game di zaman modern ini. Yaitu dilarang membunuh, dilarang menggunakan senjata selain 'Quirk', dilarang melakukan penyembuhan di luar kemampuan 'Quirk', dilarang menggunakan penguat di luar kemampuan 'Quirk', dilarang memanggil bantuan di luar kemampuan 'Quirk', dan menyerah itu dilarang. Kemenangan akan di tentukan ketika salah seorang dari peserta pingsan atau jogai(keluar arena)namun jika salah seorang peserta melakukan Jogai secara sengaja akan di kenakan hukuman yaitu penurunan kasta keluarga. Baiklah. Jika sudah jelas mari kita mulai pertandingan ini. King's Game..." suara dari loud-speaker itu menggantung.

"Hajime!"

Setelah teriakan mulai. Para penonton yang tadi riuh seketika terdiam.

Antar Naruto dan Reichi masih terdiam, belum ada yang bergerak sedikitpun dan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Suara angin yang berhembus terjengan dengan jelas karena kesunyian yang tercipta.

Naruto dan Reichi masih bersikap dengan kuda-kuda mereka dan menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Di bangku penonton.

Naruko yang merasakan hal aneh lalu menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang menatap kedua orang bocah itu dengan serius.

"Nee, kenapa pertarungannya belum dimulai?" Tanya Naruko kepada sang ayah.

Minato kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dadanya lalu meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

"Pertarungannya sudah di mulai. Kau dengar tadikan?"

"Iya.. tapi..."

 _"Wait and see then learn_ " ucap sang ayah tiba-tiba membuat Naruko hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam. Kemudian dia menoleh ke kanan ke arah kakak keduannya yang juga tak kalah serius dengan sedikit aura iri di sekitar kakaknya itu sehingga ia tak berani bertanya.

"Sudah!"

Ayahnya berteriak secara tiba-tiba membuatnya langsung melihat kearah Naruto dan Reichi yang ternyatu baru menggerakkan sedikit kakinya.

"Mou~"

Kembali ke Naruto dan Reichi.

Naruto mengeratkan giginya bukan karena benci tapi karena dia sudah mulai pegal dalam posisi kuda-kudanya.

'Angin tak berhembus cukup kencang di langit membuat awan bergerak dengan lambat. Aku tak yakin masih tahan menunggu dalam posisi ini. Namun jika aku pertindak gegabah... bisa-bisa aku akan kalah dengan telak. Bagaimana ini?' Naruto membatin. Dia sangat bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Baiklah..." Reichi bergumam pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Kalau kau tak maju, maka... aku yang akan maju" sejurus dengan ucapannya Reichi langsung melayangkan tendangan ke arah wajah Naruto karena mereka berdua berada di titik 'tembak' yang sangat pas.

Naruto menahan tendangan itu dengan sisi kanan dari lengan kananya lalu membalas dengan pukulan lurus kearah wajah Reichi.

Reichi yang melihat itu langsung bersalto kebelakang dan dengan waktu yang tepat menendang dagu Naruto yang tak di lindungi.

Serangan yang mendadak itu tak dapat Naruto hindari dan dengan terpaksa dia menghadap langit kareba hantaman tempurung kaki Reichi ke dagunya.

Reichi yang bersalto dengan sempurna lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyum sombongnya yang biasa.

"Apa hanya segitu?" Tanyanya mencoba memprovokasi Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan melesat ke arah Reichi dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu memberikan tendangan memutar kearah wajah Reichi namun dapat di hindari dengan mudah.

Duak!

Dengan cepat kaki Kanan Naruto menghantam pipi kiri Reichi yang fokus dengan kaki kiri Naruto.

Reichi terjatuh dan terseret beberapa meter.

"Aku masih memiliki beberapa jurus lagi lho" ucap Naruto dengan Grin di wajahnya.

"Hoh... begitukah?"

Sebuah suara dingin yang merasuk telinga kiri Naruto.

Naruto langsung berbalik dan melompat mundur beberapa meter.

Itu adalah Reichi dia berdiri dengan senyum sombong nya.

Naruto yakin kalau Reichi telah ia tendang dan tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menoleh ke kanan menatap 'tubuh' Reichi yang perlahan mencair lalu bergerak masuk kedalam tubuh Reichi.

"Bagaimana? 'Quirk'ku... indah bukan?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hm... saya.. agak** _ **La*y**_ **untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Karena kurangnya minat pembaca. Ok ok... saya mengaku kalau cerita saya memang buruk untuk menarik minat dari pembaca. Mungkin setelah menamatkan cerita ini saya akan pensiun saja. Haha.. moga aja kagak mati luan di tengah jalan.**

 **Ok..**

 **See you next chap**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ LogOut.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Me

**Title : Our Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Boku No Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warn : PowerfulNaru, OOC, Typo. Etc.**

 **Summary : Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa.**

 **P.s. : don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 8 : Me**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback dikit**

Menma dan Naruto berhadapan. Menma kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Huh, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau tau kan kalau kau kalah kehormatan keluarga kita akan jatuh" ucap Menma pelan sambil memejamkan mata dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu perlahan menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Rambut kuning(tai)nya menutupi bagian matanya karena menunduk. Mengeratkan gigi, tangannya perlahan mengeluarkan darah karena dia menancapkan kukunya pada telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa..."

Naruto menggantung kalimatnya membuat Menma membuka matanya karena dia mendengar bahwa suara Naruto mulai berubah.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Tanya Menma karena tak mengerti apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan.

"Kenapa kalian semua hanya perduli dengan KEHORMATAN? Kenapa kalian tak perduli jika KEHORMATAN milik Naruko akan di renggut oleh anak itu, kenapa?" Naruto bertanya secara pelan di barengi dengan ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Menma terkejut melihat ekspresi sang 'kakak', wajah Naruto tampak begitu tenang dan dingin. Naruto memasang wajah malasnya, sisi kedua dirinya mulai muncul.

"Ya.. itu karena-"

"Karena apa? Karena anak itu bisa dibuat? Apa setelah dibuat anak boleh di sepelekan atau tak di perdulikan? Kau seorang kakak bukan? Apa yang kau rasakan jika adikmu di rendahkan oleh orang lain bahkan 'keluarga'? Oh iya, kau terlalu lama berada di Amerika atau apalah. Sehingga kau tak mengetahui kejadian yang ada di 'rumah'" Menma melebarkan matanya karena mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu.

"Kau begitu beruntung Menma, Prodigy? Kalian berdua tak lebih dari seorang anak yang dalam masa mencari 'jati diri'. Tenang.. aku mengerti masa-masa itu. Eh tunggu... aku rasa aku tak pernah merasakannya. Aku sudah menemukan jati diriku sejak aku berumur 4 tahun" ucap Naruto dengan malas lalu berdiri dan berjalan melewati Menma dan berhenti di ambang pintu.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah ikat kepala putih bersimbol Uzumaki dari dalam bajunya.

"Ini dibuat oleh Naruko, dia pasti memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membuat ini. Dia itu... hebat dalam tak melakukan apapun" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit terkekeh lalu memasang ikat kepala itu kepalanya.

"Menma... kalau aku kalah, gantikan aku untuk menjaga Naruko. Oke? Ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari seorang kakak kepada adik tertuanya" Ujar Naruto lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Menma yang membeku karena ucapan Naruto.

"Nii-Chan"

 **Flashbacknya udah lewat**

"Ya... Quirkmu cukup indah Reichi" jawab Naruto sambil kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

Reichi hanya tersenyum lalu mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Matilah Naruto" ucap Reichi santai.

Duar!

Secara tiba-tiba tanah tempat Naruto berpijak meledak membuat kepulan asap yang sangat tinggi. Penonton jadi heboh.

Reichi kembali tersenyum karena merasa serangannya telah berhasil.

"Air dalam sekala besar dan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang di tekan ke ukuran sekecil mungkin agar tak terlihat. Lalu di tembakkan dalam bentuk satu peluru ke arah satu titik vital. Hm.. pintar"

Reichi melebarkan matanya. Itu adalah suara Naruto, tapi dia yakin kalau serangannya itu mengenai Naruto.

Wush!

Angin yang kencang bertiup menghilangkan asap yang mengepul itu.

Sehingga Naruto dapat terlihat. Dia menyilangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

Baju atasannya sudah amburadul dan tak layak pakai terutama di bagian tangannya yang tampak sebuah luka menganga di bagian lengan Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"seranganmu lumayan menyakitkan"

Naruto tersenyum lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi.."

Bzt!

Percikan-percikan listrik muncul di sekeliling tubuh Naruto, 3 guratan di pipi Naruto menjadi tampak lebih kasar dan rambut Naruto tampak berdiri.

"Permainan kita baru di mulai"

Wush!

Naruto menghilang dalam kilat berwarna biru.

"K-kemana-"

Duak!

Ucapan Reichi terpotong oleh sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam mulutnya dan membuatnya terlempar.

Reichi bersalto kebelakang dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terlempar lebih jauh.

"Cih" Dia mendecih sambil mengusap bibirnya yang tampak pecah dan mengalirkan darah dengan deras.

Reichi kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto. Di pertengahan jalan keluar air dari pinggang Reichi dan air itu berubah menjadi kloningan Reichi.

"Hooh... Bunshin kah?" Naruto bergumam lalu membuat handseal menyilang.

"Bunshin No Jutsu"

Poft

Muncul kepulan asap yang memadat di samping Naruto dan asap yang memadat itu membentuk tubuh Naruto.

Reichi langsung menyerang Naruto ketika sudah dekat sedangkan kloningnya menyerang bunshin Naruto.

Tap!

Naruto menangkis serangan itu dengan tangan kirinya dan Reichi membalas dengan lowkick.

Hap!

Naruto melompat menghindari lowkick Reichi dan menendang perut Reichi sehingga Reichi terdong beberapa langkah.

"Grrr" Reichi Mengeram sambil memegang perutnya.

"Heh... gimana?" Tanya Naruto yang dengan suara berat. Naruto kemudian menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor.

Darah di lengannya masih mengalir karena serangan Reichi tadi tali tampaknya dia tak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Kau... KEPAR*T! AAARRRGGGHHH!" Reichi tiba-tiba berteriak dengan keras sambil menghadap ke langit.

Brrrggg

Tanah berguncang, arena mulai retak dan angin menjadi badai. Awan di langit menembakkan petir kesekitar arena.

Klon Reichi yang bertarung dengan Bunshin Naruto mundur dan bersatu dengan sang tuan.

"GGGGRRAAAAHHHH!" Reichi mulai meraum dengan jelas. Naruto juga dapat melihat kulit Reichi mulai retak dan mengeluarlan darah.

"Heh... sepertinya menarik" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum evil ke arah Reichi.

"GRRAAAAHHHH!"

DUAR!

tubuh Reichi meledak. Darahnya bercecer kemana-mana. Penonton menjadi histeris melihatnya.

Di bangku keluarga Phenex. Mereka menatap ke arah Reichi seolah tak percaya.

"Tou-san, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Reiko kepada sang ayah dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Dia tak akan apa-apa"

Darah Reichi yang bercecer tiba-tiba bergerak.

Mereka menumpuk dan memadat. Mengeluarkan tulang dan daging. Sehingga akhirnya menghasilkan seekor burumg raksasa.

"Hoohh... Phenex eh maksudku Phoenix" ucap Naruto masih dengan evil smilenya.

"GRAAAHH!" Meski bentuknya burung suaranya lebih mirip monster.

Reichi melebarkan sayapnya.

Brush!

Tiba-tiba sayapnya mengeluatkan api dan lalu dia mulai terbang melayang di udara.

"Kau akan mati. Naruto" Reichi menembakkan bola api yang besar dari paruhnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang dari tadi duduk langsung berdiri dan melompat kesamping menghindari serangan itu.

Dum!

Sebagian dari arena hancur karena serangan itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memasang beberapa Handseal lalu mengarahkan tangannya kebawah dengan posisi terbuka.

"Chidori!"

Bzztt!

Percikan listrik muncul di tangan Naruto dengan menghasilkan suara yang nyaring.

Naruto melesat ke arah Reichi dengan cepat.

Reichi lalu mengepakkan sayap apinya ke arah Naruto dan menghasilkan dua buah angin puting beliung yang terbakar lalu mengarah ke Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto berhenti berlari dan tangan kirinya membentu satu handseal.

Bzt!

Naruto menghilang melewati puting beliung pertama.

Naruto berhenti dan terengah-engah. Dan listrik di tangan kanannya mulai mengecil.

Puting beliung ke dua melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dan tak dapat Naruto hindari.

Duar!

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi.

"Hahaha! Mati juga kau, Naruto" Ucap Reichi dengan suaranya yanga mengerikan.

Terlihat sebuah dinding batu berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang melindungi Naruto dari ledakan itu.

"Kau pikir aku bisa kau bunuh dengan mudah? Jangan mimpi!"

Naruto melompat tinggi melewati dinding itu lalu kembali berlari ke arah Reichi.

Naruto kembali membaut handseal tunggal dengan tangan kirinya dan memunculkan sebuah kunai.

Naruto melemparkan kunai itu ke arah kanan Reichi (kalau dari Naruto itu sebelah kiri) dan secara reflek Reichi bergeser ke arah kini (dari Naruto Kanan) tepat ke atas jalur Naruto.

"Die!"

Naruto melompat ke arah kepala Reichi yang masih melihat ke arah kunai Naruto. Naruto mengarahkan Chidori ke arah Leher Reichi.

"Hyaaah!"

JRASH!

.

.

.

"Wah... Aniki.. sangat hebat" ucap Naruko kepada Naruto yang tengah berbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Naruko tengah duduk di kursi di sebelah kanan Naruto dan memegang tangan Naruto

"Haha... tidak kok"

"Hm... tidakkah kau terlalu cepat mengalahkannya? Dia bahkan belum banyak mengeluarkan serangannya" kali ini Menma yany tengah bersandar di dinding kamar rumah sakit itu berucap.

"Kau menyuruhku membiarkannya menyerangku lagi!?" Naruto menjawab dengan sewot.

"Iya.. biar kau cepat mati" jawab Menma memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Naruto mencoba berdiri.

Krak!

"Kyaahhh! Punggung ku!" Teriak Naruto dan membuat kedua adiknya itu tertawa.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya tertawa. Terutama Menma dari dulu dia jarang sekali tersenyum apalagi tertawa.

Di arena bertarung tempat terjadinya King's Game tadi... darah masih berceceran dan belum di bersihkan. Arena hancur dan terdapat sebuah bangkai burung besar tanpa kepala yang tergeletak di tengah arena.

Di ruang rumah sakit keluarga Phenex. Tampak Reichi sedang menungging karena pantarnya terluka cukup parah.

"Mou~ Reichi! Kau sudah berlebihan sampai berubah menjadi burung Phoenix. Untung hanya pantatmu yang terbelah. Bagaimana kalau kepalamu hah!?" Seorang Wanita paruh baya sedang memarahi Reichi yang masih nungging.

"Gomen Kaa-chan!" Ucapnya pelan.

Kembali kepada Naruto. Tampak keluarga Naruto sudah berkumpul di ruangan Naruto.

"Ehem!" Seorang pria tua berambut merah pendek bernama Uzumakai Arashi berdehem.

Dia berjalan kesamping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Apa kau mau menjadi penerus keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya kepada Naruto. Membuat kaget semua orang. Terutama sang penerus Menma.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Hm? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau memintaku menjadi penerus keluarga Uzumaki?" Naruto tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau memintaku menjadi penerus setelah kau melihat kemampuanku. Dengarya... aku tak sudi menjadi penerus keluarga ini. Kalau bukan karena adik-adikku sudah kutinggalkan keluarga ini. Kau camkan Itu!" Ujar remaja berambut kuning itu. Arashi hanua menutup mata dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah.. kalau itu maumu" ucapnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mereka hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Naruto itu membenci keluarganya sendiri. Dan hanya pulang untuk melihat keadaan Naruko. Dan semua juga sudah tau kalau orang yang paling Naruto benci adalah kakeknya dan juga 'kedua orang tuanya' banyak yang sudah menasehatinya kalau tak boleh membeci orang yang telah memlahirkan dan membesarkan kita. Namun apa yang ia jawab " ibuku hanya berjasa dalam melahirkanku itupun dengan cara sesar jadi tak terlalu memberinya beban. Untuk ayahku, bahkan jika ia menganggur ia tetap akan mendapatkan gaji besar dari para tetua. Dan yang membesarkan aku adalah pembantu, ibuku juga membayar ibu susu untuk menyusuiku" itulah jawabnya. Jadi kejadian seperti ini sudah bukan sesuatu yang ameh nagi mereka.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Naruto sudah mulai sekolah.

"Hoam!" Naruto berjalan malas sambil menguap lebar, dia melihat kekiri dan kanan. Gerbang masih sepi mengingat masih jam 6 lebih 15 menit. Dia sekilas melihat seorang remaja berambut putih meperhatikannya dari balik pohon. Tetapi ketika dia melihat kembali orang itu sudah hilang.

"Aku masih setengah sadar kayaknya. Sebaiknya aku bergegas dan langsung tidur di kelas" ucapnya dan langsung berlari ke arah kelas.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 'Quirk'mu... sangat menggumkan"

.

.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di kelas tiba-tiba teringat.

Dengan wajah malasnya dia menepuk jidatnya.

.

.

"Aku belum mengambil, Reiko."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YO... SAYA LAGI SEMANGAT.. JADI LANGSUNG UPDATE DAN... MAKASIH LUCHIFER-SAN.. ANDA MEMBUAT SAYA SEMANGAT. HAHA!**

 **SAYA GAK NYANGKA KALIAN MASIH MAU MEMBACA FIC INI.. SAYA KIRA BAKAL ADA FLAME YANG NYANGKUT HEHE.**

 **DAN... BAGI YANG BARU PERTAMA KALI BACA FIC SAYA... SAYA SARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA FIC SAYA SAMPAI HABIS.. KARENA SAYA ADALAH TIPE AUTHOR YANG KUALITAS CERITA BISA CHAP 1 JELEL TAPI CHAP 2NYA BAGUS. HEHE!**

 **KALAU BEGITU..**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP~**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ LogOut.**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Outsider

**Title : Our Hero Academia**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Boku No Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warn : PowerfulNaru, OOC, Typo. Etc.**

 **Summary : Ini hanyalah kisah Uzumaki Naruto melewati jalur yang panjang untuk menjadi pahlawan terkuat sepanjang masa.**

 **P.s. : don't like, don't read.**

 **Chapter 9 : The Outsider**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Somewhere In This World**

Trang!

Trak!

Percikan api tercipta dari gesekan pedang yang di hantamkan oleh dua orang yang terlidungi oleh putaran angin berwarna biru.

"Menyerahlah! Shiro! Serahkan 'wahyu' itu!" Teriak seseorang dengan pupil mata berwarna merah menyala.

"Jangan mimpi! Ini masih pagi!" Jawab seorang yang ada di hadapannya dengan pupil mata putih bagai salju.

Kedua orang itu kembali melesat dan melagakan pedang mereka.

Kekuatan 2 orang itu sangat kuat sehingga membuat daerah di sekitar mereka hancur berantakan.

"Hyaah!" Mereka berdua berteriak kuat dan kekuatan angin yang melindungi tubuh mereka menjadi lebih besar dan pedang yang ada di tangan mereka memancarkan cahay berwarna hijau.

"Akai Shiro! Dengan kekuasaanku sebagai Anbu. Aku akan menghentikanmu! Hyaaahh!" Teriak siluet hitam bermata merah itu dan melesat cepat ke arah pria bermata salju itu yang tersenyum lebar.

Selagi siluet bermata merah itu mendekat dia memasang ratusan handseal dengan kecepatan gila.

"Nōryoku no sunpō: Mūbā wa jigen o idō"

Sring!

.

.

 **Naruto World**

Seperti biasa. Sekarang Naruto dll sedang di siksa oleh pelajaran gak jelas milik Guy.

"Kalian tahu ini angka berapa?" Tanyannya sambil menunjuk angka 0 yang telah dia buat di papan tulis.

"Nol, Zero, Rai dll Sensei!" Seru murid-murid yang ada di kelas, minus Naruto yang sedang tidur seperti biasa (author : gimana elu gak idiot. Nar~ Nar)

"Benar.. itu adalah Nol" kata Guy. Sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

"JADI! UZUMAKI-SAN. APA ARTINYA!?"

BRAK!

Guy menjerit di telinga Naruto di susul dia memukul meja Naruto dengan kuat. Membuat Naruto langsung tersentak bangun dan jatuh ke belakang.

"I-itte" keluh Naruto sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

Dia bangkit secara perlahan, membenarkan posisi bangkunya dan duduk dengan 'sopan'

"Jadi..., Naruto-kun. Apa makna dari angka 0?" Tanya Guy dengan nada yang..., lembut.

"0 berarti kosong. Namun di dalam kekosongan itu menyimpan sebuah kemungkinan yang tak terbatas" jawab Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan membusungkan dadanya bangga.

Guy hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat saja melihatnya.

"B-biar kutebak. Itu ucapan Igor dari Persona 3, bukan?" Tanya Guy ragu.

"Benar sensei!" Jawab Naruto masih dengan nada bangganya.

Jduak!

"DASAR PLAGIAT!"

...

"Itte" Naruto mengelus sebuah benjulan berukuran sedang yang menonjol manis di kepalannya dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto tengah duduk di meja kantin. Tak lupa dengan nasi kari favoritnya. Tak seperti biasa. Hari ini De- maksudnya Izuku dan kawan-kawan tak mendatanginya. Karena seperti yang sudah di sampaikan oleh Guy bahwa festival olahraga Yuei dalam 2 bulan akan di gelar.

"Hahh... hari ini begitu sepi" gumam Naruto di sela makannya.

Naruto berharap sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Jadi dia tak akan bosan.

 **Di sisi lain kota**

Di sebuah gang kecil. Sebuah portal berwarna hitam muncul dan memuntahkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih yang memakai armor berwarna coklat gelap.

"Cih" dia mendecih kesal lalu bangkit dari tengkurap indahnya.

"Eh? Dimana ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil mengelus dinding kasar yang ada di sampingnya.

Dia berjalan pelan kedepan hingga keluar dari gang itu.

"W-wow" gumamnya melihat kota besar yang ada di depannya.

"Ini.. luar biasa" gumamnya lagi. Dia menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka terlihat berbeda dengannya, bukan beda dalam arti beda jenis atau apa. Tapi orang kota terlihat lebih 'bersih'

"Aku merasakan tekanan chakra besar di sekitar sini" gumamnya serius lalu dalam sekejap dia sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

 **Di sisi lainnya**

2 buah siluet yang berada di sebuah ruang gelap tengah menatap sebuah bola transparan yang terisi percikan listrik.

"Kau sungguh hebat, aku tak menyangka benda ini benar-benar ada" ucap siluet pertama dengan sebuah senyum iblis di bibirnya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka. Kalau 'wahyu' itu benar adanya" balas siluet kedua.

"Dengan kedua benda ini. Kita akan menguasai kedua dunia. Hahaha!"

Tawa jahat mereka menggema di ruang gelap itu. Menambah aura kejahatan mereka kedua.

 **Back to Naruto**

Naruto tengah berada di ruang perpustakaan Yuei. Dia tengah membaca sebuah buku yang memiliki sampul seekor macan.

"Huft! Sains sungguh tak menarik. Selain bagian reproduksi" gumamnga dengan sebuah smirk yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Sudah beberapa kali dia datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk mencoba mengerti pelajaran IPA. Tapi tetap saja. Tingkat intelektual rendah yang dia buat sendiri menghambatnya untuk mengerti.

"Hah.. kepalaku pusing" gumamnya sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

Naruto terus membaca buku sains yang memang dari tadi telah dia pegang.

Menyerah dengan buku itu akhirnya dia menutupnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan lesu. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 4 sore. Sudah satu jam sejak dia pulang dan memilih untuk keperpustakaan. Tapi ternyata pilihannya salah.

"Sial! Membaca itu membosankan ttebayou~" ucapnya misuh-misuh sendiri.

DEG!

langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan tekanan Chakra yang sangat kuat dari seberang kota.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus"

Poft!

...

Naruto tengah berada di tanah kosong yang luas dan berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut putih, iris merah dan sebuah armor ceklat gelap dengan kanji bertuliskan 'ANBU' di bagian dada sebelah kirinya.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku adalah anggota dari kesatuan Anbu. Aku kesini untuk mencari seorang penjahat yang kabur" ucap datar pemuda itu.

"Aku tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang penjahat yang kau bicarakan" balas Naruto sengit.

"Begitukah? Kalau kau memang tak 'tahu'. Aku akan membuatmu tahu. Hah!"

Brush!

Pemuda itu memasang Handsela Tiger. Dan chakra berbentuk bundar yang terbentuk dari angin merambat keluar.

"heh. Coba saja"

Wush!

Tanpa aba-aba. Anbu itu melesat ke arah Naruto dan menyabetkan tanto yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Dam!

Tanto itu menghantam tanah dan menciptakan sebuah kawah kecil. Naruto tengah melayang di udara karena dia melompat tinggi menghindari serangan itu.

Anbu itu berbalik cepat dan melemparkan beberapa buah Shuriken.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Naruto mengambil headprotektor yang di berikan oleh Kakashi dari sakunya.

Trank!

Trank!

Naruto menangkis shuriken-shuriken itu dengan mudah dengan headpro itu.

Hap!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"Hehe, kau kira bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah. Jangin mimpi!" Naruto berbalik melesat.

Anbu itu mengambil kud-kuda standar anbu.

Naruto melemparkan headprotektor itu kearah sang Anbu.

'Heh. Aku menyukai trick ini'

Headpro milik Naruto di lempar ke arah bagian mata sang anbu. Sehingga menutupi pandangannya.

Trank!

Ketika chakra pelindung itu melemparkan headpro itu. Sebuah kepalan tangan langsung menyambutnya. Menembus chakra pelinding dan langsung menghantam dagunya.

Duak!

Anbu itu terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyerah?" Tanya sombong Naruto.

Anbu itu berusaha berdiri.

"Kau lumayan juga" ucap anbu itu. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah topeng rubah.

"Tapi aku alan mulai serius" ucapnya. Dan mengenakan topeng itu.

Frush!

sebuah aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Matanya yang berwarna merah menjadi menyala terang dari lubang topeng itu.

"Limit Breaker : Break 10%" gumamnya pelan. Dan aura hitam yang menguar itu langsung membesar.

'Ini menarik' batin Naruto.

"Saa.. maju!" Perintah Naruto sambil melakukan gesture tangan 'kemari'

Sring!

Anbu itu menghilang.

'Na-'

Duak!

Naruto di bokongi oleh Anbu itu. Naruto terlempar lumayan jauh.

Srrt!

Naruto bersalto dan menghentikan tubuhnya.

'Tak hanya menjadi cepat. Chakranya juga menjadi lebih halus dan tak terdeteksi' batin Naruto.

'Kalau begini' berdiri tegak dan memasang handseal tiger.

Bzt!

Duar!

Ledakan energi terjadi. Asap mengepul.

Anbu itu menjadi siaga dan bersiap untuk serangan yang akan Naruto lancarkan.

Wush!

Naruto melesat cepat dari dalam kepulan asap. Di tubuhnya sudah menguar percikan percikan listrik.

Anbu itu sedikit melebarkan matanya dan juga melesat ke arah Naruto.

"Katon : Karyuu endan"

Teriak Anbu itu dan di tangannya muncul sebuah apo berbentuk naga yang terbuat dari api yang sangay panas.

"Chidori!"

"Karyuu!"

Duar!

Ledakan maha dahsyat terjadi. Pohon pohom yang ada di dekat tanah kosong itu terlempar. Kawah besar tercipta.

Ketika ledakan itu sudah berhenti. Terlihat Naruto dan sang anbu tergeletak di dalam kawah itu dengan luka yang begitu banyak.

"Hah.. kau hebat juga ya. Ninja konoha" ucap anbu itu yang topengnya sudah hancur separuhnya.

"Hehe.. aku bukan lah seorang ninja. Gurukulah yang seirang ninja. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake dari konoha. Kau mungkin tahu" jawab Naruto dengan kekehan khasnya.

Anbu itu melebarkan matanya.

"Pantas saja. Ngomong-ngomong... namaku adalah Shiro Akai" ucapnya dan mereka dua malah berakhir dengan tertawa bersama.

 **TBC**

 **Before that**

Izuku tengah berjalan di bawah sinaran lampu. Dia tampak sedang galau.

"Hahh.. festival olah raga" gumamnya dengan lemas.

Seseorang dari dalan kegelapan mendekatinya dengan sebuah senyum evil di bibirnya.

"Apa kau... manusia?"

Jrash!

 **TBC**

 **Huhu.. maaf lama ngupdate. Sekali update malah gak jelas gini. Dan ini merupakan Arc penjelasan tentang sesuati yang besar lah.**

 **Dan untuk menambahkan element api. Saya sudah memikirkan sesuatu tentang itu.**

 **Dan bagi yang ingin menyumbangkan sedikit masukan untuk fic ini. Boleh pm saya oke?**

 **Hehe... Terus baca fic ini ya.**

 **RnR kalau mau.**

 **See you next chap.**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout.**


	10. Maaf!

Bagi kalian yang menyukai Fic ini. Saya memohon maaf karena Fic ini akan discount karena kesibukan saya karena saya suda menjadi seorang murid SMA yang mmebuat saya semakin sibuk.

bagi kalian yang ingin melanjutkan atau me Remake Fic ini silahkna pm ya.

Sekali lagi saya Mohon maaf


End file.
